Unexpected Turn
by Wonderland Wildflower
Summary: Caroline has one plan: Protect Katherine. Katherine has one mission: Stay alive. When the two girls are threatened by Silas, Caroline decides to go to New Orleans; to team up with Klaus. [Caroline/Stefan/Katherine friendship] [Kalijah][Klaroline][Kolvina][Stebekah]
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Alright, I have decided to go through all my stories and edit them so they'll be better.

**Things you should know:**

Elena forced the cure down Katherine's throat as 'payback' rather than self defence

Davina is on Klaus' side instead of Marcel's

Bonnie's dead and on the Other Side

That's pretty much it. Oh and, I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

.

.

_Prologue_

"Katherine, I know you have nowhere else to go," Elena started. She looked at her standing doppelganger from her own position sitting on the couch. Katherine put a hand on her hip, cocking it to the left and raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'go on'. Her impatience was radiating throughout the room.

"And, well, there are plenty of extra rooms here. So if you need a place to stay. You'll be welcome here for a while." Elena stared at Katherine waiting for an answer. She fiddled with her straight brown hair. She needed Katherine's answer to be yes. Her entire plan depended on it.

Her plan, a matter of brilliance and deviance, was devised by herself and Damon. Stefan had no clue what they were planning and neither did Jeremy. It was all on her to enact the plot to rid themselves of the nuisance that was Katherine Pierce. By the next morning, all would be fine for the perfect little Elena Gilbert and her friends.

The curly haired doppelganger paused for a moment to think. It was no secret at all, she despised everyone in the household. Especially her goody two shoes, super annoying, absolutely irritating doppelganger. In fact, she had actually tried to kill everyone that lived in the Salvatore Boarding house. But she had no place else to stay. Emotionless Elena made sure of that when Elijah dumped her sorry ass.

"Fine." Was the grumbled response from her lips. Katherine regretted the answer as soon as she said it, but she was desperate. She did have absolutely no other options. Once, she had stationed herself at Matt's house. Nowadays the Salvatores made it hard for the curly haired Bulgarian to stay anywhere. Elena looked momentarily shocked. She actually said yes? Without a bitter comment, a glare, anything at all. She had just agreed. Wow, she must be as desperate as assumed.

"Alright, Stefan will show you a room. I'll get you something of mine to wear." A look of disgust passed over Katherine's face. Of course she'd have to borrow something from her terribly dressed doppelganger. "Perfect" She muttered as she followed Stefan upstairs to a guest room.

Her room was the one farthest from everyone else. Towards the back, it didn't disturb any of the other houseguests and they couldn't disturb her. Katherine was internally grateful it was nowhere near everyone else. It was bad enough she had to live there, she didn't need to see them every waking moment. She walked in the room and took in the surroundings. It was bare, with a queen-sized bed. There was a whole bunch of white. It was to open and airy. The sun could heat up the entire bedroom because there weren't any curtains. It was a total bore of a room. So plain, so drab. Nothing much to look at.

"Well, I guess this is good for a temporary stay. If it becomes more long term, I'll need to redecorate." She said to herself spinning around the room. Stefan had just shown her to the room and left. He mumbled something about having business to take care of. She wasn't actually paying attention to him and just gave a small grunt to him.

The day passed by pretty quickly for the troublemaker that was known as Katherine Pierce. It was pretty much everyone just giving their opinions on her living there. For obvious reasons, Jeremy resented the thought of her living there. She did have a hand in killing him after all. Damon was seething, and honestly she enjoyed watching Elena whip him back into place. It was the best part of the day. Stefan didn't mind as much as she thought. But, everyone had something to say about it. Everyone except the Bennett Witch, making Katherine wonder about her whereabouts. Obviously, she didn't wonder enough to care or ask about Bonnie.

Soon it was nighttime, and everyone was asleep. The house was as silent as a mouse. Katherine crawled into the bed and curled up, trying to get some sleep. She tossed and turned and tried to clear her mind, but all she saw was the face of everyone she's killed or had killed by someone else. The guilt. The pain. It was horrifying. Every look on their faces. Every scream came back to haunt her. It made the vampire want to scream, but the painful silence wouldn't allow her to. This was the horrible nightmare she dealt with most nights. Nearly every night.

Katherine could play off being a cold hearted bitch. She could pretend to not care or have feelings about anything. She could even hide every time she was in pain, whether emotional or physical. But cover up was all she did. Like using a bandaid as a replacement for stitches, she actually felt more pain then possibly anyone else. She hides it. She isn't weak, people could never see her as weak. At night, however, all her manipulations and lock-downs open up and come out. When it is time for her eyes to close, her demons awaken.

Katherine jerked up on her bed. The back of her neck was sticky, making the lower layers of her hair damp. She was sweating. Her heart was beating fast for a vampire. She tried laying back down and closing her eyes. Katherine thought about things that made her happy. But every time there was something happy in her life, it was soon replaced with something horrible. Not long after the happiest memory of her human life, her mind was quickly flooded with the remembrance of her family's death.

She soon gave up on trying to sleep, slung her legs over the side of the bed, and slid off. The scratchy material of the shirt Elena borrowed her irritated Katherine's delicate skin. The room was bright with the light of the waxing moon, a sight which the girl was grateful for. The dark brought unwanted guests to either herself or her mind. Walking downstairs, the clothes scratched her skin even more. She groaned in exhaustion and hunger. _How is it, that after 500 years I am reduced to sleeping at other people's houses because I have nowhere else to go? _The thought plagued her mind as she roamed the house.

The brunette made her way into the kitchen. A dinner plate and glass of what looked like fruit punch sat on the counter. Katherine hadn't eaten dinner, but Elena must have saved her some. The curly haired girl was very suspicious of Elena's friendly behavior. The girl had tried to kill her not long ago. Cautiously, she walked over to the dish. There was a sticky note on it and it read:

_Katherine_

_You said you weren't hungry, but I thought maybe later you would be._

_-Elena_

Katherine rolled her eyes and picked up the plate. It didn't look to bad. For a second she wondered who cooked it, but hunger got the best of her. She quickly ran over and put the dish in the microwave to heat it up. Truth be told, she was starving when dinner was served, but she refused to admit it. It was bad enough she was staying in the house and borrowing Elena's clothes. She didn't want to have them cook for her, too. But, since there was no one around, she didn't mind giving in to the hunger.

The first bite of food was delicious, but there was a bite to it. In fact, it was extremely spicy. _What was in it?_ She asked herself _Hot sauce? Chili peppers? Fire? Poison?_ Whatever it was it burned!

"There's lava in my throat!" She whisper yelled. Katherine grabbed the fruit punch glass and drank it all in one gulp. It tasted grossly off. Like there was something besides the punch in it. A couple seconds passed before she collapsed and fell to the floor.

She woke up the next morning on the cold kitchen tiles with a pounding in her head. Her body was aching and she was covered in sweat. The brunette sat up, curls falling in her face, only to find herself face to face with her less attractive doppelganger. She slightly jumped back by the closeness of them. She used one hand to prop herself up and the other to push her hair out of her face.

"Elena, what happened?" Katherine asked as she struggled to get up. Elena grinned slightly and held something in front of her face. She took a look at it, but it was blurry. But something about the object unsettled Katherine deeply.

"Just a little bit of revenge." Elena said with a dark look. "This is for everything you've put me, my friends, and my family through."

Katherine gasped in horror as the realization kicked in. That was the little wax bottle the cure used to be in. Her heart started racing and she could feel her own blood pumping.

"No. No!" She screamed. This cannot be happening. Elena just smiled at the panicking girl.

"Have a nice human life, Katherine." With that, the now only vampire doppleganger left the room, leaving Katherine shocked. She was human now and there was nothing she could do about it.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Hope you liked. The first chapter will take place months later.


	2. Silas

Caroline stared at Katherine's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and so innocent; just curled up in a ball. Her knees were tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, pulling her legs closer. She was quietly, and peacefully, sleeping. A thing in which the blonde was extremely grateful for. Katherine was on human who could talk, or complain, more than she could handle, and that was saying something. She was Caroline Forbes after all, and she couldn't imagine anyone who could out-talk her. She was proved that someone could when Katherine was dumped on her.

How in the world did she get stuck babysitting the newly human Katherine? Caroline wondered about this for a long time. She still finds herself wondering about it. After Elena told her that Katherine tried to kill her so she shoved the cure down her throat in self defense, Silas has been searching for the Katherine. Damon, however, had a plan for Silas. For unknown reasons, he wanted her safe. For now. Unfortunately for the blonde, that meant she couldn't stay with the Salvatore's.

Being that she couldn't stay at the boarding house, Caroline didn't quite understand why it was her that was chosen for babysitting duty. Matt had more patience. Jeremy had more free-time. Yet, here she was sacrificing her time looking after the single most obnoxious person on the planet; Katherine Pierce.

Being the survivalist that she was, the first two weeks were spent with Katherine trying to escape and Caroline dragging her ass back to the dorm room. The human had tried every way to get out of her predicament. She had even went as far as giving up sleeping as long as the blonde was awake. This caused for long nights of moaning on Caroline's side and bitching from Katherine. Once they made a truce so they could sleep at the same time, both sides dealt a little better. That lasted up until the vampire of the group found out about her human companion's sleeping problem. She would thrash and kick and even scream sometimes, causing her to wake up and stay awake for the rest of the day.

This was problematic for Caroline, for Katherine could escape on one of these sleepless nights. Caffeine seemed to be one of the only things the Bulgarian lived off of. It became such a problem that people from the dorms near theirs would drop by to see what all the noise was about. As a last resort, Caroline began drugging Katherine, for sleep. Two sleep-aid pills at night, the blonde had gotten crafty on how they got in the other girl's system. Now neither of them had a problem at night.

**xXx**

_knock knock._ There was a banging on the door, signifying that someone was there. The sound rang throughout the quiet dorm room. Cursing the silence, the blonde glanced over at Katherine to make sure she was still asleep. Once she saw the girl hadn't even made a single movement, Caroline then jumped out of bed and sped to the door. She opened it only to come face to face with Silas, whom she thought to be Stefan.

"Stefan!" She squealed in delight, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He ignored his doppelganger's friend at first. Instead, his gaze fell on the sleeping female doppelganger. A girl that shared the same face as his one true love, Amara. Silas noted when he met this five hundred year old doppelganger she didn't speak, act, or dress similar to his love, unlike Elena who was a creepy carbon copy of the first doppelganger. He pulled back and smiled at Caroline, playing his role as Stefan. However, his only true thought was on Katherine. He needed her blood.

"Where were you? You can't just drop off the face of the Earth!" The baby vampire scowled in a friendly manner and playfully whacked at his arm. She wouldn't ever be to mad at him for leaving, especially since his ex-girlfriend and brother are together now. However, Caroline was slightly pissed at him because he didn't tell her that he was leaving. He didn't even try to contact her over the summer.

"Oh, I was here and there." Silas replied casually as he made his way over to Katherine. With each step he took, he felt more sure that this was his cure. After so long, it would be his and he'd have his peace. Caroline watched his movements carefully, confused on why he had just blown her off like that.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, gaining the 2,000-year old's attention. She noticed his inching towards Katherine rather than him paying attention to her. A moment passed before realization struck her. Stefan wouldn't say that, he would tell her everything and not spare a detail. He would have also called or written at some point during the summer. This wasn't Stefan.

"Silas." She whispered, her gaze growing dark. A smirk grew on his face as he turned to her with a laugh.

"Took you long enough, but, I didn't think you'd get it, honestly. You are a bit dim." Caroline growled at him. How dare he insinuate she was stupid? She may not always get some things straight away, but she wasn't dumb.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my cure now." He said smugly and turned back around.

"Over my dead body." She growled and vamp-sped over to Silas. While throwing punch after punch, she screamed at her slumbering companion, hoping the sleeping pills would wear off, "Katherine!" He hit her back with the same amount of force while looking alarmed, not wanting his chance at being human to disappear again.

The curly haired girl groggily sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She saw Caroline fighting Stefan. _What'd I miss? _Katherine wondered internally, hopelessly tired. The drugs were trying to drag her back into the realm of sleep. Her jaw parted wide as she yawned.

"Caroline, what're you doing?" She sleepily asked, while stretching from the awkward position she feel asleep in. The blonde took a second to catch her breath.

"Katherine. Silas. RUN!" Caroline yelled at her as she hit Silas over the head with the textbook that she had been reading earlier. The latter groaned in pain, grabbing the back of his head. Katherine immediately jumped up from the bed in fear. Adrenaline had replaced the sleepiness that the drugs had caused.

"Oh no you don't" Silas pushed Caroline to the floor and ran over to his cure. Her first instinct was to grab the pepper spray she kept under her pillow since moving in. She took it and sprayed it in his eyes. He yowled in pain and fell over. It would only momentarily stopped him, but the brunette knew that. She grabbed her knee and slammed it in his 'delicate area'. The human then ran as quickly as she could over to her blonde companion.

"Come on Caroline!" Katherine whined nudging her with her foot. There was no way she could leave Caroline there. The real Stefan, plus every other resident of Mystic Falls, would kill her. Plus, the vampire saved her, against every instinct Katherine had, she couldn't let her die. She dragged Caroline to her feet, with much struggle, she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Plus, Caroline was pretty much dead weight. "Oh, seriously. What do you eat?" Katherine groaned as the blonde stood up, releasing the weight off of her. The brunette kept a wary eye on Silas, who was still bent over in pain, his hands covering his crotch.

"We've got to get out of here!" Caroline demanded, regaining her strength. She grabbed Katherine's arm and vamp sped her out quickly of the room. Not long after, Silas straightened up and growled angrily. He stormed out the door after the girls, slamming it behind him. It was a miracle nobody on the dorm floor heard the commotion.

**xXx**

"I left the keys in the dorm!" Caroline realized as she wailed from the driver's side of her car. She frantically looked around for something to help her, freaking out more and more with every passing second. Katherine, remained somewhat calm, the drugs were slightly numbed from her body but they were coming back, leaving her with a slightly calmed exterior. She leaned over Caroline and grabbed a couple specific wires from the car. She put them together, waiting for the car's ignition.

"What are you doing?" The blonde questioned, calming down for a moment, looking at Katherine's head bending into the space. She heard a few sparks before the engine turned on. The doppelganger sat up with a look on her face that was a mix of smugness and pride. Caroline looked at her with amusement and curiosity.

"What are you waiting for? Drive!" Katherine pushed as she quickly put on her seat belt. Caroline put her foot on the gas and drove out of the school parking lot. She watched the building fade in the rear view mirror as the car took them farther away. She could barely make out Silas form running out of the building.

"If that was Silas, where's Stefan?" Katherine asked almost immediately, breaking the driver's concentration. Caroline slammed on the breaks after hearing the question. Katherine jerked forward then back.

"Oh my god!" She screamed throwing her hands. Katherine stared at her quizzically rubbing her head. "What if Stefan is where Silas should be?"

"Where would that be?" Her co-pilot questioned. She soon regretted her question. No more than a few moments later, Caroline drove faster than she liked, the brunette stood staring at a large lake. Waterfall and all. And, to Katherine's absolute horror, it was filled with water. Lots and lots of water.

"HE'S IN THERE!" She yelled looking over the edge. A couple loose rock came loose and plopped in the water. She jumped back and stared at Caroline. "Of all places, Caroline, why the LAKE?"

Caroline paid no attention to the aqua-phobic girl. She would wonder why Katherine was so afraid of water some other time. At the current moment the curiosity didn't bite at her as much as it would have in any other situation. Instead, she busied herself, taking off her shoes and jewelry. While Katherine glanced between the blonde and the water, wondering if she was going in too. The lake looked gross and polluted and filled with fish. Gross and yucky fish that pooped in the water they ate and lived in. She prayed Stefan wasn't actually down there in the water-filled hole of doom.

"Calm down. You stay here. I'll get him." Caroline said before diving into the water. A giant splash came up from the lake, some water getting on Katherine's feet. She stepped back once more and leaned against the car staring wide-eyed after the vampire.

**xXx**

Caroline dove deeper and deeper into the cold, murky water. With every passing moment it got harder for her to see. The dark, however, wouldn't stop her quest. If her friend was down there, she would find him. No matter how long it took.

She swam and searched, her entire body aching with determination. She looked frantically around for the safe. Up and down, every which way for it. Swimming to every area she thought it could be. Her eyes were starting to get bloodshot from keeping them open underwater for too long. And, even though she didn't technically need air, her lungs burned for relief.

Finally, after several minutes - but what seemed like forever - she spotted the large black safe Stefan planned on putting Silas in. She accidentally let out a breath of relief and pushed her way over to it. It was even deeper into the lake and the pressure began to make it harder on Caroline.

She kicked her legs harder and moved her arms faster. She had to get to the safe. Whether Stefan was in there or not, she just had to make sure. Though with every fiber of her being she hoped Stefan wasn't in there. Caroline didn't want to believe her friend had been suffering for months without anyone realizing. That would make her the worst person ever.

She tugged on the safe. It didn't budge at all. _Oh come on, seriously!_ She thought impatiently. Caroline pulled at it and pulled harder. The water was pushing on the safe as Caroline pulled. The pressure was definitely making it hard for the vampire. She growled and wrapped her fingers on the lock. She pulled and yanked, fighting with pressure. She grabbed it once more and yanked with all her might for her finale try. Her legs kicking and struggling to find something to do with themselves.

The door came loose after that and the blonde smiled triumphantly. She pulled on the metal door some more. She felt it loosening with each tug. Finally, the door flew off and floated to the ground behind Caroline. She did a little victory swim-like dance for opening the safe. Her eyes ran over the safe to view its contents.

To Caroline's horror, Stefan was in the safe. He was unconscious, probably from fighting to open the metal coffin. She looked at him sadly and stroked the side of his face. She couldn't help but feel horrible that he was down here the entire time and she had no clue whatsoever.

She wrapped her left arm under his armpit, grabbing him, and pushed off the ground. It was harder swimming back up for her. Caroline had to fight the water's pressure with extra weight and only one hand. If her lungs had hurt before, they burned with an intense fury now. She could only imagine what her poor friend had gone through this summer.

**xXx**

Katherine stood by the edge and looked over. Her thoughts her clouded with every possible thing that could happen. Or in most cases, would never happen. What was taking her so long? She paced back and forth. Part of her was constantly waiting for Silas to pop up. The other part was waiting for Caroline and Stefan. The anticipation was killing her. What happened? Did Caroline drown?

"What's going on?" Katherine questioned herself while she continued pacing. There wasn't anyone around, so she didn't exactly expect a response. "Was there a problem? Is Stefan even down there? Did she get eaten by a lake shark?" She stopped immediately after she said it. A laugh flew from her lips as she shook her head daintily. Her brown curls bounced up and down with the lady-like movement. "Lake sharks don't even exist!"

Her gaze fell onto the lake once more, eye narrowing suspiciously. "Or do they?" Her fingers gently stroked her chin as if there was a beard there. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. It was such a funny sight on her lovely face.

Suddenly, Caroline jumped up from the water with Stefan, shocking Katherine out of her question. The blonde coughed and spit some water out of her throat. The human rushed over to help her. She grabbed Stefan's shirt, trying to ignore the gross wetness it held from the lake water, and pulled him as Caroline pushed. She settled him on the ground and bent over him. Caroline pushed herself onto the ground and spit up more water.

"Stefan!" Katherine shouted, slamming on his chest hoping for him to wake up. "Are you okay? Is he okay? Please be okay" She asked him then Caroline, then just pleaded. Caroline just panted, inhaling blessed air in her lungs. Stefan began choking up water as he came back into consciousness. Katherine breathed a sigh of relief, seeing he was fine.

Stefan sat up and blinked a couple times, his eyes adjusting to the sun and being above water after all that time spent under. "Elena?" He whispered. His heart soared, hoping it to be her. The Bulgarian beauty just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She leaned back in her kneeling position, butt resting on her ankles.

"Nope. Wrong doppelganger." Katherine answered bitterly, wondering why everyone liked her dull, boring counterpart rather than her. Stefan's hope vanished for a minute then came back. Though she wasn't Elena, she found him. With Caroline, they were the ones who saved him. They weren't the love of his life and his brother, but they were the ones who had come to his rescue. They were the ones who were there, and that meant a lot to him.

"Oh, Sorry, Katherine. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, I'm actually glad to s-" She held up a hand to cut him off. Her mouth curved into a smile and she leaned in to hug him. Neither were the hugging type, but it was all in the moment.

"You have no idea how good it is to you, Stefan." She admitted, burying her face in his neck. Caroline smiled joined in, wrapping her arms around both the doppelgangers.

"Group hug!" She squealed. Stefan froze for a second at the contact, but grinned and hugged them both back.

"I missed you so much Caroline!" He said happily. "Heck, I even missed you Katherine!" he teased. The three sat there in a happy bliss of being together. The moment didn't last long once he heard the blood pumping from Katherine's vein. His face began to change as he smelled the adrenaline from the fear she had earlier. He jumped back and covered his nose, trying to stop the black veins that crawled down his cheeks whenever he was hungry or tempted by blood.

"You're human!" Stefan yelled, the shock evident on his face. He breathed in and out steadily, trying to control himself. Katherine stood up along with Caroline. She brushed the dirt off her jeans and glared at the ground.

"Yeah, your precious Elena gave it to me." She growled angrily as the blonde vampire elbowed her. The human winced. Caroline remembered he was in the safe for months, without blood.

"You must be starving!" She exclaimed out the obvious. She gave Katherine a blue-eyed death stare, telling her to get him blood with her eyes. The brunette got the clue and walked to the trunk of the car. She bent over and popped it open. The smell Caroline's secret stash of blood bags hit her nose first, sending her a wave of nausea. Katherine held her nose with a disgusted look as she grabbed one.

"Here. Take it. This is so gross!" She held it out to Stefan. It felt warm and squishy in her hand. He gladly took it, draining every last drop from it as she watched with a look of disgust and intrigue. Katherine couldn't believe that's what blood was to humans. Gross and smelly, rather than the preferred food choice she had always liked. It was now the single most awful thing she has ever touched, and that was saying something.

"Thanks so much. You guys saved me. Who knows how long I could've been down there." Stefan smiled, wiping the blood of his face. He looked genuinely happy, but his eyes looked sad. Katherine gathered it was because they weren't Damon or Elena and she felt bad for him. His girlfriend, no, love of his life dumped him for his own brother. Plus, they didn't care or worry about his whereabouts for a whole summer. They were too busy getting hot and heavy.

"No problem, Steffy. But we gotta go!" Katherine said, trying to cheer him up with her playful nickname, but casually reminding Caroline about Silas at the same time. Caroline nodded in agreement, remembering what the were doing earlier and got in the car. Stefan followed with a clueless expression and took shotgun with a little assistance from his vampire speed.

"Hey!" The brunette growled, crawling into the back seat. Stefan just shrugged his shoulders and stuck his tongue out at her. He tried to keep a straight face when he saw her childish reaction.

"Thug life" He said leaning back with a funny look on his face and crossing his arms. Caroline and Katherine burst into laughter as Caroline started the car and drove away. The Bulgarian stared out the window and watched her reflection as a smile graced her lips. She wondered where they were headed next.


	3. Asking Klaus

_Where is a safe place? _That was the only thought going through Caroline's mind at this time. She looked in the rear view mirror and to see Katherine's curled up form. A soft snore emitted from her. The blonde sighed. The fragile human needed to be kept safe from Silas, and evidently it was Caroline's job.

Her mind raced to every possible location. It couldn't be too remote, or there would be nowhere to run. A city could put innocent civilians at risk. She couldn't go back, that would be the first place Silas looks. It couldn't be anywhere obvious. Rapidly, an amazing thought dawned on her.

"Klaus!" Caroline quietly shouted. Of course, it was obvious, Klaus would do anything for her. Plus, an immortal hybrid is probably the the best protection ever. It was the perfect plan. Except for the fact that he hated Katherine and he wants her dead more than anything. It was unlikely that he would protect her, though.

Stefan stirred in the passenger's seat next to her. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He turned to her with a look of sleep and confusion. He checked back to make sure Katherine was still asleep then turned to Caroline.

"Why did you randomly say Klaus' name?" He asked. Caroline turned her head in his direction without taking her eyes off the road. She raised her eyebrows pointedly.

"Isn't it obvious? Klaus is the best protection." She said as she turned into a gas station. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in a confused manner. He didn't understand why she wanted to take Katherine to Klaus. Caroline turned off the car and got out.

"Stefan, get gas. I am going to make a phone call." She winked at him and walked away to make the call privately. The century old vampire just stared after her. He got out of the car to get gas.

Katherine stirred in the back seat and woke up. She sat up, blinked a couple times, and saw she was at a gas station. She quickly took her seat belt off and jumped out of the car. She ran as quick as humanly possible towards the store repeating, "Gotta pee, gotta pee!"

Stefan watched her run to the store, holding back laughter. He liked the Katherine he saw now. She was younger, happier, carefree. She was more humane. It reminds him of the Katherine he first fell in love with and she is starting to look like the type of person he could befriend.

**xXx**

Klaus Mikaelson stood casually leaning against the wall of the parlor. He warily watched Elijah as he went through their mother's old grimoires with a frown. He understood his brother had been, and continued, giving spells to Davina, but did he need to use her books? Every time he saw the dusty old things, he was reminded of the owner, and it brought him discomfort.

His thoughts, and concentration, though he didn't have a lot at the moment, broke the minute his phone rang. Elijah sat, unfazed by the interruption and continued paging through the book. Klaus reached in his jean pocket, took it out, and answered it.

_**"Klaus?" **_Caroline's voice echoed throughout his body. He smiled genuinely at the sound of the baby vampire's voice.

"Caroline, love, what can I do for you?" Klaus questioned happily. He heard a pause on the other end of the phone and he worried.

_**"I have to ask a favor of you. An enormously big one."**_ Came the response on the other end. He frowned. Did she only call to ask him for a favor?

"Anything, love." The hybrid answered, removing himself from the room.

_**"You should know what I'm going to ask of you first."**_ She warned. He breathed steadily before replying.

"Alright. What is it?" He questioned, curious to see what she would say.

_**"First a question. Which is stronger: your love for me or you hate for Katherine?" **_Klaus' heart nearly stopped for a moment. Was she really asking him Katherine or Caroline? That was the choice it came down to. Which feeling was stronger? After a second of thought, he knew who he'd choose in a heartbeat.

"You. I would chose love for you in a second." He heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

_**"Good, cause I need you to protect Katherine." **_Klaus nearly dropped the phone out of shock. Of all the things she could ask for, and all the things he could give her, it had to be that.

"Woah! I said I'd chose you. Not let my sworn enemy into my home!" He exclaimed. She growled impatiently.

_**"Me, Katherine, and Stefan are in need of assistance. We have to keep her from Silas. Please, Klaus. We need an strong and immortal hybrid to keep us safe." **_Klaus smirked at the last thing she said and contemplated his options. Helping Katerina would get him on Caroline's good side. But he hated her. So he was in a catch-22. After a minute of debating he answered.

"Fine. You can bring her here and I give you my word that I will not harm her." Klaus grumbled. He paused for a moment and peeked his head into the other room and looked over at his brother. Elijah was too absorbed by whatever spell he found. If he could manage to get on both Elijah and Caroline's good sides, he would do it. The opportunity was golden. Klaus smirked and added, "She is free from me. She no longer has anything to fear from me" The hybrid heard the phone drop on the other line and he grinned.

_**"Really! Oh my god, Klaus. Do you know how much this will mean to her?"**_ She squealed in the phone. Klaus had to pull the phone away from his ear at the high pitch sound. He moved the phone to his other ear.

"Yes, love, she will be stoked!" He replied sarcastically, rubbing his ear. "But could you not tell her? It's something I should probably do in person." He wanted to tell Katerina in front of his brother to earn mega points. Klaus could actually hear the sound of Caroline's nodding.

_**"Yeah, of course. Thank you so much Klaus! We will be in New Orleans soon." **_And with that the line went dead. He walked back into the parlor, smiling.

Klaus was much to happy by the fact Caroline was coming to him. Him! He couldn't believe. He barely remembered that he just allowed Katerina protection and freedom. The hybrid actually felt the need to do a victory dance. However, he decided against it, seeing as though Elijah was now quizzically staring at him. That, and Hayley and Rebekah walked in.

**xXx**

Caroline squealed in delight as she walked back to the car. Katherine was already in the back seat with a new stockpile of munchable items. She looked bored as she leaned her head against the window. Stefan was also in the car, drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

"Welcome back. It's so kind of you to join us, so casually taking your time." Katherine remarked, opening a bag of Cheetos. She popped a few in her mouth and crunched down on them loudly. Stefan turned his body to face the brunette and snatched a bag of potato chips. She raised her arms and narrowed her brown eyes as if to say '_hey! what gives?'_

Caroline rolled her eyes at the two and slid into the car. She snatched a few chips from the bag Stefan stole. He rotated his body to face the car door so no one could steal anymore. Katherine sat up and leaned forward.

"So, where are we going, Oh Great and Wise One?" The Bulgarian questioned, sticking her face in between the two people sitting in the front. She crunched down on some more chips, waiting for an answer.

"To the safest place I know." Caroline replied, driving out of the gas station and onto the highway. Stefan turned on the radio to drown out Katherine's words of questioning.

**xXx**

Davina smiled gratefully after Elijah's retreating form. He'd been dropping off various spells for her to learn since they formed an alliance. Once a day he'd come to her little attic prison and give her something new. Then, he would stay and talk to her. It was a great distraction from Marcel and the witches.

With every spell she got, she could feel her magic growing more and more controlled. She was excited to see what she could truly do. Davina was used to locating magic users but she never got real spells to work with. She fingered through the pages she just received and pulled out the other ones she had gotten from previous visits.

The 16-year old was searching for a certain spell Elijah had not yet shown her. She didn't want to be ungrateful because she wasn't. If it weren't for the suited original, she'd have no control whatsoever. She hoped her friend would give her the spell she sought for but she didn't want to ask.

Davina touched each of the pages. Each spell was torn out of its book, which was a shame to her. She really would have loved it if Elijah just gave her the book. Then she could pick and chose the spells and not have to wait.

Her eyes glazed over each and every word, not finding what she was looking for. Her pink lips turned downward in disappointment. The spells were everyday help spells like cooking and cleaning and making your bed. None of them held what she wanted.

"Problem, little witch?" A familiar accent shook Davina from her search. She whipped around, brown hair flying, to see her ghostly friend. A big smile took over the form on her pretty face, lighting up her features. She ran up to him

"Kol! You're here." She wrapped her arms around his waist. He took the hint, and wrapped her up in a big bear hug.

"I'm always here." He points out. She snuggles her face into his chest and breaths in. Even though he's a ghost, she liked the way he smelled. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but when you aren't here I miss you." She mumbled. The ghost smirked at her comment and pulled her in a tighter grip.

"Sweetheart, what are you so strongly looking for?" Kol asked after a moment, referring to the disappointed look earlier. Her face turned a slight red and she pulled back, looking downwards.

"N-nothing really. J-just something more fun." She stammered. Davina could never admit that she was looking for a resurrection spell. She didn't want to feed him false hope. He nodded, accepting the answer at the moment.

"Alright, my little witch. What are we doing today?" Kol would teach her how to do the spells Elijah brought to her. He had a vast knowledge of magic and how to do it correctly. That, and he was much more fun to have around than her doing it alone.

Kol jumped on Davina's bed and crossed his legs. He grabbed one of her pillows and snuggled it into his chest. He closed his eyes and mock snored. The brunette girl erupted in giggles at her friend's wish for sleep. She spread the pages out on the bed for the ex-vampire to see. He sat up and as he studied each one carefully, Davina stared at him remembering how they first met.

_**xXx Flashback: 3 months ago xXx**_

_"You sure you are going to be okay, D?" Marcel asked the baby witch, leaning against a wall. She was a couple months shy of 16. Davina shook her head, wanting him to leave. She was grateful for him saving her from the sacrifice, but she hated that he was so hover-y._

_"Yeah, I'm good." She responded, walking around her new 'room'. It wasn't as hers as the bedroom in her house was. She missed the smell of the tropical air freshener and the welcoming colours._

_"All right, be safe." Marcel flashed a pearly smile at her before speeding out of the room._

_Davina took a breath, relieved that she could have a minute alone. She walked around the room, examining every feature. The bed was white and plain, like the walls. Except the walls were wood so they were brown. The attic had a single window, but it was boarded shut._

_The only thing that made her happy was the art easel and supplies. Marcel had gotten her a bunch of art equipment. Mainly charcoals and papers, because that was the only thing she asked for._

_She carefully grabbed a brand new charcoal stick from its container and brought it to her chin. A usual position for her when she needed to think. She tapped it there repeatedly, ignoring the black smudges that were probably forming on her face. She stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her._

_There was something Davina liked about blank paper. She liked that whatever happened next was up to her and only her. Whether she wanted to draw on it or just crumple it up, she knew the decision was up to her. That power of control intrigued Davina. She liked the power to control things._

_She arched her her wrist back and began moving the charcoal back and forth in quick, uneven movements. The black colour smudged onto the paper. She lazily dragged the stick back and forth, then up and down. Soon she was going in a circular motion._

_"Tighten your wrist." A male voice demanded sarcastically from behind causing her to jump. She quickly turned around, following the voice. Behind her, leaning against the window, she saw a quite handsome young man, about 18 or 19._

_"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Davina was one hundred percent sure she spelled the attic. Nobody could get in without being invited. That, and she's facing the door. She should've seen him enter. The man just stared back at her blankly. He shook his head, clearing whatever shock he was in._

_"I'm sorry, darling. You can see me?" He asked, his eyes squinted in confusion. She nodded her head, raven curls bouncing with the movement. "And you can hear me?" With this question, Davina just raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'are you serious?'_

_"Wow, um, I am Kol." The mysterious man - or Kol - said, clearly still confused. He ran his hand through his hair._

_"I'm Davina." She replied in introduction. Then asked the obvious next question. "Why wouldn't I _

_be able to see you?"_

_"Because, Darling, I'm dead." He answered. She stared at him wide-eyed and mouth opened. If he was dead, how did she see him. He was definitely right there. She could see him. She could hear him. Davina could even smell whatever cologne he had on._

_"But how? If you are dead and I'm not. Why can we see each other?" She shook her head in confusion. Kol looked the same as her. Neither had any clue what was going on._

_"I'm not sure, but I am definitely not looking a gift horse in the mouth." He replied taking a step forward. Davina looked at him and tilted her head to the side._

_"What do you mean?" The ghost smirked at her as he walked casually around the room._

_"I mean, I'm all alone on the Other Side. So if I have the opportunity to talk to a beautiful, living girl called Davina, I'm not complaining." Kol said, winking at her. Davina felt her face heat up and she knew she was blushing. She turn her head down so he couldn't see._

_"Well, If you are a ghost, I can talk to you without Marcel getting all protective and weird." She winked back, trying to appear sexy. Kol was very good to look at, and she wanted to flirt back. Unfortunately, she got awkward and shy instead._

_Kol laughed deeply, a sound that was even sexy for Davina. She inwardly groaned. he was laughing at her, already. The witch cursed her nonexistent ability to be sexy._

_"Oh darling, I feel like this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." He whispered, breathing slightly on the back of her neck. Davina tried not to moan or look up at him._

_Friendship my ass. She thought. He was going to make this very hard on her._


	4. New Orleans

Caroline watched the 'Welcome to New Orleans' sign pass by as she drove into the city. She looked around with wide eyes and marveled at the city's beauty. It was even better in person than Klaus' description. She couldn't wait to explore the city. First, obviously, they would have to settle in, but as soon as they were she was hitting the town.

A snore emitted from Stefan, who was curled up on the passenger seat. His forehead was pressed against the glass of the car window. Caroline wondered how he was able to sleep in that position. She also wondered how Katherine slept the way she did.

Currently, Katherine had her legs pulled to her chest and her head resting on her denim covered jeans. A small mewling noise came from her. It amused Caroline that 'Kat'herine made mewing noises when she slept. It's like she's living up to her name. The cat part at least, the blonde couldn't picture the curly haired girl being pure.

Caroline looked down at the GPS that was telling her where to go. She saw that it had turned off for lack of battery power. She scowled and pulled over into a driveway that belonged to a bar. The stopping made Stefan wake up. He blinked groggily for a couple moments and sat up.

"Where are we?" He asked. Katherine shifted in the backseat and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked around. The blonde looked at her companions.

"We are in the French Quarter of New Orleans, but my GPS died so I don't know where go." She said, hitting the device willing it to turn back on. Katherine jerked up, fully awake now. She glared at the back of Caroline's head.

"We are in New Orleans! You realize this is where Klaus lives, right?" She screamed. Stefan covered his ears and groaned. He was still partially asleep. Caroline simply ignored Katherine's yelling and pulled the car out of the parking space. She had pulled over so she could text Klaus and get directions from the bar to his place of living.

"Caroline! Caroline are you even listening to me?" The curly haired doppelganger had continued to poke and talk at Caroline as she drove.

"Oh thank God!" She screamed once she pulled into the circular driveway of the Mikaelson's current house. She turned the engine off and got out of the car. She had never been so glad to be somewhere in her life. Stefan did the same.

Once out of the car, both Stefan and Caroline noticed Katherine wasn't moving. She groaned and opened the backseat of the car. She used one hand to take off the human's seat belt and another to yank her out of the car.

"Hey what gives?" She screeched, lying on the pavement. Caroline glared at her and pulled Katherine to her feet.

"You weren't getting out of the car." The blonde explained. Stefan stood there, looking between the two girls. Katherine brushed her jeans and scowled. She looked up at her companion with hard eyes.

"Well, I wanted to die with dignity. Not hand myself over on a silver platter." She growled at the baby vampire. Caroline was annoyed with the doppelganger by this point. She sighed, exasperated.

"You aren't going to die!" She shrieked. At the same time, a British male voice had said;

"You are not going to die, love."

Caroline whipped around to see Klaus standing on the porch. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Katherine did not have the same reaction. Her blood went cold and her heart nearly stopped.

"Klaus." She whispered in a voice only a vampire could pick up on. Within seconds, he was right in front of her.

"Hello, Katerina." He said, stroking her cheek. The hybrid felt the now human girl shudder in fear. He smiled at the reaction he never ceased to get from the girl. Caroline watched, ready to jump in at any time. She knew Klaus freed her, but Katherine will often do stupid things.

"If you are going to kill me, do it quick. Please." She begged in a whimper of a voice. Katherine hated being human, it made it harder to control bodily reactions. She felt goosebumps spring up on her arms from terror.

"I am not going to kill you." Klaus stated. Katherine had her eyes screwed shut and her body tensed up. Once his words entered her head, she relaxed. Her eyes found his and searched for the truth.

"What, why not?" She questioned with confusion evident in her voice. The man in front of her simply smirked. She wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face.

"Because, dear Katerina, I have freed you."

"What?" She whispered in a barely audible tone. Her face was full shock and disbelief.

"You are free, sweetheart. I am granting you your long deserved freedom." He repeated. The world slowed down for Katherine as if it were going to stop. She blinked up at him with tears pooling in her eyes. Klaus' face revealed that he was telling nothing but the truth.

She felt herself sink to her knees on the ground. Her entire body was filled with so much relief and happiness that she didn't know how to physically react. Katherine's body began to tremble as tears shook her harshly. She could not believe that after five hundred years of surviving, she finally gets to live.

Caroline stared at Katherine in shock. That was definitely not the reaction she and Klaus hoped for. Klaus looked wide eyed at the girl's trembling body at his feet. He exchanged a look with Caroline, as if to say 'have I upset her or something?' She shrugged.

Stefan's mouth open and closed as he watched the strongest person he knew sob uncontrollably. He walked over to her and knelt on the ground besides her. He placed a hand on her back and moved it in circles.

Katherine choked and sat up. She wiped her tear stained face and leaned into Stefan. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to support her. She sniffed a couple times and blinked. Stefan stood and helped her up. She cleared her throat and stared at Klaus.

"Umm, thank you." She blinked several times then laughed. "I never thought I'd say that to you."

Klaus smiled, actually smiled, at her.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go inside." He said, guiding the three newcomers into his home. Caroline mouthed a 'thank you' to him. He nodded in response.

"Elijah! Rebekah! We have guests!" The hybrid shouted upon entering the house.

Rebekah came from the kitchen and Elijah came from the upstairs portion of their residence. The blonde Original saw Katherine and growled. She sped towards the human.

"What are you doing here?" She said harshly. The black veins from her eyes appeared as her vampire face did. Klaus stepped between his sister and Katherine, leaving both his siblings to be shocked.

"Careful Rebekah, Katerina is now under my, I mean our, protection." Klaus warned. Rebekah backed away, very much confused. Elijah still stared gaping at his brother and Katherine.

While everyone talked at each other, Hayley made her way downstairs. Her appearance caught Caroline's attention. She glared at the wolf.

"What is she doing here?" She screamed. Hayley smirked at the blonde and stepped forward.

"Oh, didn't Klaus tell you? I pregnant and he's the father." The pregnant brunette said in a mocking tone. Caroline's blood boiled as she looked between Hayley and Klaus.

**xXx**

Caroline stared at Klaus in complete and utter shock. Hayley had just blurted out she was pregnant, the bitch. She hoped, prayed that it wasn't true. The blonde blinked her eyes, tearing her gaze away from her original target. She choked a little as she stared back and forth between the pregnant wolf and the hybrid who allegedly knocked her up.

Everyone else in the room shifted awkwardly. Katherine, who had been the first person to know about the baby, found the ceiling and floor very interesting. She had spent the first couple of moments in the room trying to avoid a certain suit-wearing Original, but now all she wanted was to disappear. She felt a sort of bond with the baby vampire and couldn't help but feel that she betrayed her in some way.

Stefan, who was the most confused in the room, glanced between the three supernaturals. They seemed to be having some sort of giant showdown, using nothing but their eyes to defeat the other players. His eyes flitted from Klaus to Caroline to Hayley. Caroline appeared to be on the verge of tears. Klaus looked, guilty, almost. Hayley, however, wore this look of triumph. Like she had won something. He stopped staring at the showdown and looked at Rebekah. She meet his gaze and gave him a small smile. He felt himself smiling back.

Elijah, who knew the truth, seemed the most oblivious in the room. If he were to be honest, he hadn't even heard what anyone else said. All he knew was that his brother had freed Katerina, and that was all he cared about. As he stared at her looking around, he noted that she looked awkward, like she would rather do anything else than be in that house. That was probably true.

Klaus noticed that the other people in the room were feeling weird witnessing this exchange. He, himself was getting awkward, having all eyes on him. As quick as hybrid-ly possible, he grabbed Caroline and sped her upstairs so they could talk in private. Once in his room, Caroline yelled.

"What the hell! You knew I was coming, why didn't you tell me SHE was here and was your new girlfriend!" The blonde screamed, shoving him.

"First off, she's not my girlfriend. I hate her, actually." He says. Caroline just glares at him and waits for him to continue. "And second, I knew you were coming, and telling you over the phone was just tacky."

"So it's true?" She asks. Her voice cracks a bit as the truth hits her metaphorically in the face. Klaus bites his lower lip and nods.

"Yes, she's carrying my child." The blonde girl swings her arm and punches him in the face.

"How could you?!" She screams in his face. The tears that she had been holding in, came pouring out.

"Caroline, please." Klaus said softly, his voice cracked as Caroline's had earlier. He was holding back tears as well.

"No! How could you tell me things like you fancy me and that you'll be my last love when in the background you were hooking up with the were-slut?!" The baby vampire shouted angrily and she pounded her fists against his chest.

"I wasn't. It was a one-night stand and I was drunk. I make bad choices when I'm drunk" Klaus replies grabbing her hands. She yanks them from his grasp and points an accusing finger.

"That's no excuse!"

"I know it isn't, but honestly I don't care about her so why does it matter?" The hybrid asks. Caroline looks at him wildly.

"It matters because you were sleeping around!" Klaus never saw Caroline so angry or hurt before. All he wanted to do was make it better.

"We weren't-" He pauses for a second to collect his thoughts and continue. "We aren't dating so why are you so pissed."

"You had sex with Hayley." She pointed out a bit dumbly.

"Yes, I did, and many other girls. Your point?" He asked, raising his eyebrow curiously.

"You can't like someone and sleep with other people."

"Damon did. And you have no right to tell me who I can and can't have sex with!" Klaus could feel anger creeping in. He breathed in and out so he could calm himself.

"You aren't Damon!" She snapped.

"And, you were sleeping with Tyler, your boyfriend, at the time." The hybrid pointed out. He managed his anger to get back on track.

"He broke up with me." Klaus' eyes lit up at that statement. He quickly shook his head to focus.

"And I'm sorry the inevitable happened, but you were dating at the time. What I did with my single life should not be a concern of yours when it happened while you were with someone else." The hybrid snapped quite loudly. "If you want to be pissed about Hayley, you'll be wanting to be pissed about the many other girls I've had in my time."

Caroline paused and thought about what he said. He was right, she didn't get to have a say in who he was with. She wanted to hate him for getting Hayley pregnant, but she was sleeping with Tyler at the time. The blonde wanted to hit herself for being such a hypocrite. She took a few much needed deep breaths and counted inwardly.

"I'm sorry, okay." Klaus' words hit her like a ton of bricks. She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him. She was at a loss for words.

"What?" She managed to spit out.

"I'm sorry for sleeping with Hayley. Getting her pregnant. Not telling you. I'm sorry, so very sorry." The hybrid admits. He steps forward and grabs Caroline's hand. "I truly do not care about Hayley one bit. If it were up to me, I'd send her off until the baby's born. But Elijah's having none of that." Caroline laughed.

"Alright I forgive you." She smiles.

"But, if her being here bothers you, it's off to the bayou." Klaus says nudging her. He receives another radiant smile.

"You care about the baby, don't you?" Caroline questioned him suddenly. She couldn't help but notice the fondness in his voice when he talked about his little mini-me-to-be.

"Yeah, I do. At first, not really but now I can't wait." He said, a happy grin forming on his face. He made a move to sit down and Caroline did the same. "I think we should catch up." The blonde nodded, and the two started sharing what had happened in their weeks apart.

**xXx**

Downstairs, Rebekah and Stefan stood staring at each other. As they tried to ignore the screaming happening upstairs, they stole glances at each other. Each avoided the other. They didn't know what to say in each other's company. The two could hear Caroline's demanding voice as she begged to know the truth. Stefan couldn't help but flinch at the sound of his friend sounding so hurt.

Rebekah fiddled with her hands and blocked out the talking happening a floor above her. She glanced up to look at Stefan. She noted his awkwardness around not only herself but everyone in the house. When he looked up the blonde Original quickly averted her gaze.

Stefan chuckled when his companion whipped her head down to avoid him noticing her staring. He had been secretly watching her watch himself. The screaming from upstairs quieted down to just talking, and the vampire let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Hey, Rebekah." He said, breaking the silence between them. The girl looked up in response to her name. She meet his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Stefan. It's been a while." She said in response to the vampire across from her.

"Yeah it has. How have you been?" Stefan asked. Rebekah leaned forward and sat down on the couch. Stefan did the same.

"Well, it's been pretty hectic around here. So as good as possible." She smiled and continued,

"What about you?" Stefan looked at her uncomfortably.

"Um, you know Silas, right?" He paused and waited for her response. She nodded and he continued. "Well, he locked me in a safe at the bottom of a lake." Rebekah stared at him in horror, with her mouth slightly agape.

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible!" She exclaimed jumping onto the couch that he was sitting on.

"But, I am fine now. Caroline got me out of that thing. And Katherine helped. Without getting wet, of course." Stefan reassured, putting a hand on her knee.

"That's good." She said and smiled at his gesture. Her face then changed into a look of confusion. "What do you mean, she helped without getting wet 'of course'" The Original questioned.

"Katherine's an aquaphobe. It's kind of cute actually. I remember finding out when I was human. I pushed her in the lake and she freaked out. Came out of the water like a drowned rat, so adorable." Stefan recalled fondly. Rebekah burst out laughing. She rolled onto the floor. The other vampire just stared at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Katherine's. Afraid. Of. WATER!" She said in between laughs. She sat up, calmed herself down, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but that girl seems fearless. And off all things to fear, I wouldn't even think of water." Rebekah explained. She pulled herself back onto the couch.

"Maybe it's something deep rooted or something like that." Stefan suggested. The blonde next to him shrugged.

"I guess we will never know." Rebekah replies. The two turn to look at each other and both burst out laughing.

**xXx**

Davina sat on her bed in the crappy little attic she's had to call 'home'. She glared at the clock on the wall. It ticked and tocked and constantly reminded her that she was here, Kol was dead, and neither of them were happy. The second hand slowly turned around the circle, and with each passing second the witch grew more and more impatient.

Just as she was about to get up to throw the blasted clock across the attic, she heard loud footsteps echoing throughout the church. The girl froze in fear and prepared herself for whoever walked through the door. Unfortunately, she was greeted by Marcel.

"Morning D." He said chipperly. Davina held back rolling her eyes and glaring. It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon. She wondered if he was an idiot or if he did things to annoy her. Specifically to annoy her. She put on a fake smile and tilted her head.

"Hey Marcel!" She said jumping up to give him a hug. When he wrapped his arms around her she tried not to groan. He smelled like blood and too much cologne. The girl was choking and trying not to gag.

When he released her, she looked up at him with faux puppy dog eyes.

"So, what are you here for today?" She asked gingerly, walking over to one of her current paintings. She gently lifted up a brush and pretended to focus on the work of art.

"No reason, D, I came by to give you company." Marcel replied coming up behind her. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he could not see her. Since he was there, she decided to ask him something.

"Hey Marcel?" She began, putting the brush down and turning to him. He smiled again at her and she bit back another eye roll.

"Yeah D?" He asked, wondering what she wanted. Davina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she wanted to say.

"It's really stuffy in here and I'm bored. I have no one to talk to." She began. He tilted his head in confusion, dreading what she was most likely going to say.

"I didn't know it was so bad, D." The vampire said to her. He walked around the room and listened to her continue.

"Yeah, it's very uncomfortable for me to keep living here." She whined a little, hoping acting like a little kid would get her somewhere.

"I'm sorry about that." Marcel told her. She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I was wondering if you could let me live in the compound with you, I could be comfortable and you could keep me safe." The witch said. Marcel stared at her with an unrecognizable look.

"I'm sorry, D, but that just isn't an option. Could you hold out here just a little longer?" He asked. Davina held back her disappointment and nodded.

"Of course." Marcel smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Alright. I gotta go. Nice seeing you." He said before speeding out of the attic. The witch sighed and fell onto the bed.

She felt like screaming. She was stuck in the god forsaken attic for who knew how long. Davina wanted to knock over her easel and throw her paintings. She wanted to smash the damned clock, which kept reminding her that everything got to move on but her. But most of all, the sixteen year old wanted to cry.

So that's what she chose. She let the tears fall down her pretty face. She let the sobs shake her body, knowing that she would have to spend day after day in the dusty old attic. She grabbed the pillow and slammed her face into it. It muffled her cries. She screamed into it, too. That was also muffled, but she couldn't help but feel condoled by it.

"Im sorry, Darling." An accented voice came from next to her. Davina sat up, teary eyed, and looked at him. She smiled and let out a choked laugh. She threw her arms around him and continued her cry into him. Her fists grasped his shirt and Kol let her. He just sat on her bed and let her emotions do what they pleased.

"Why Kol? Why?" She asked quietly, tears still streaming. He rubbed her back in a comforting matter and didn't answer. He knew the question wasn't meant to be answered. She advanced into a hyperventilating sob into him. And all he could do was watch, wishing he could do more than what he currently did.


	5. Jealousy Suits You

Everything was hectic in the past couple of days. Caroline and Klaus were friendly to each other, but whenever Hayley entered the room, the blonde would go silent. Katherine spent as much time as she could with Stefan or Caroline. Even with Rebekah, so if Elijah asked to speak with her she would have an 'I'm busy' excuse. She knew it wouldn't last long but, she had to do something to avoid him.

Klaus spent most time wishing that Hayley would vanish and somehow, her baby would become Caroline's. He knew that was unlikely, but it's what he wanted. He also wanted Katherine to talk to his brother. He preferred the thought of those two together rather than the gooey gross eyes Elijah and Hayley make at each other. They just made him want to gag. The thought of them dating, let alone fucking, was horrible. And honestly, Klaus did want his brother to be happy and he noticed Elijah was not happy every time Katherine ignored him.

Rebekah was elated that she got to spend time with Stefan, and Stefan felt the same. The two had become friends over the short time they had been there. And, much to everyone's surprise, Rebekah seemed to have befriended Katherine. That put the shock on everybody. They knew the two girls would be at each other's throats if it weren't for Klaus and the fact that it would be an unfair fight. So, when the household came home after leaving the two alone, they were confused to hear laughter. The two girls were sitting on the couch, sipping coffee, and telling war stories about their times with Klaus and Elijah. Katherine had stated that she won and Rebekah refused to let that happen.

Their whole stay had been a shock, though. No one would ever think they'd see Rebekah and Katherine laughing it out on the couch, but when they found Klaus and Katherine chatting they thought something was up. That perhaps Klaus was inhabited by an alien. Or Katherine turned into some sort of witch with Original mind manipulation. In reality, the two were talking about their own war stories; running from an immortal ass. Klaus laughed and said he hadn't been as bad as his father was to him, but Katherine begged to differ.

So, with the new, blossoming friendships and the awkwardness whenever someone walked into a room, the entire household began to get used to it. It meaning everything. They all just fell into a pattern of chatting and ignoring. It depended on who was in the room at the same time. All of it would be just amusing for anybody that could see, if they could.

**xXx**

"Does this make my butt look good?" Katherine asked with her back facing the mirror as she tried to check herself out. The brunette sported a sexy black mini dress that had an open back and lace front. It enhanced her assets, but mainly her legs. The dress barely reached her thighs and hardly covered any skin. If she were to bend over, it would get very breezy.

"Your ass looks great. It is as big as your head." Rebekah remarked as she put nail polish on her toes. Caroline turned her head to Katherine and giggled at the other blonde's statement.

"Yeah, Kat, your butt fits into that dress as much as you fit in a nunnery." She laughed. The young vampire stood putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She sported something less sexual, a light pink ruffle tank top and fade out skinny jeans. In her opinion, she thought it was perfect for her.

"You guys are just mean." Katherine huffed and bent over to adjust the straps on her shoes. They were just as fabulous as anything her feet wore. The shoes five inch, open toed pumps with a black strap. Caroline admired Katherine's shoes and her ability to make even the simplest look fantabulous.

"Well, the dress is just too short. Are you trying to impress somebody or just get laid?" Rebekah questioned. She enjoyed picking on, now, the youngest girl in the room. The girl in questioning turned to face the Original.

"Both. I'm looking to impress the guy I'm gonna screw." She said seriously. Both blondes turned to look at her.

"Not sure if that's a good idea, Katherine. You can't just have crazy sex like you used to. You could get an STD or pregnant." Caroline warned, touching up her make up. The other blonde held back her jealousy on Katherine's ability to get pregnant again.

"Yeah, Caroline's right. That and this town is full of vampires. You might turn into a late night bite if you do that." Katherine groaned in frustration.

"I hate being human! This sucks. I can't even get laid anymore without risks. I hate it. I hate it." She whined kicking the ground. Caroline held back her laughter, but her face showed amusement.

"Alright baby." She remarked, stifling a giggle. The brunette whipped around to face her. Her face contorted into that of someone embarrassed.

"Oops." She said looking down. The blondes looked at each other and began laughing.

"It's okay Kit Kat, Mommy Bekah is here for you." Rebekah said in a baby voice. Caroline laughed even harder as Katherine pouted and glared at them.

"Stop laughing!" The Bulgarian demanded, trying to sound strong but her voice came out whiney again. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Her face turned into her infamous 'Katherine glare', but the effect it had was lost. Instead it looked like she was a homeless kitten begging for food. That made the other girls laugh even harder.

"You. Are. So. Cute!" Caroline said in between laughs. "God, it is hard to take you seriously!" Katherine frowned and continued to fix herself up, ignoring the hyenas in the room.

Across the hall, Stefan, Klaus, and Elijah listened into the girls' conversation. Stefan held back his laughter. He has been enjoy Katherine's humanity. Vampirism had hidden some of her best, and cutest, qualities. He knew she didn't like being human, but Stefan had a hard time not liking it.

Klaus was also holding back laughter. He was glad Caroline was getting used to staying with him. He was also glad Rebekah had some friends. The three girls sounded like they had known each other forever. The thought of them all together, laughing and sharing thoughts, made the hybrid smile.

Elijah was the only one not amused. Sure, he had appreciated Katerina's humanity and he loved how she was receiving some of her more redeeming qualities back, but he couldn't help but bite back a growl when he heard her conversation with the other girls. She was trying to kill him, the Original was sure. She strutted around the house, talking to everyone, but him. The brunette was going out of her way to make him feel bad.

"So, Katherine's planning on getting some." Stefan joked as he adjusted his jacket. Klaus glanced over at him, giving the younger vampire a warning look. Elijah flinched, but fixed his gaze on the mirror he stood in front of. "Sorry." Stefan said immediately after.

"Nothing to apologize for, Stefan." The suit-wearing Original replied casually. He finished brushing himself up and turned around. "Well, I'm ready. Niklaus?" He asked.

"I've been ready. Just waiting for the girls." Klaus replied.

**xXx**

The six of them walked into Rousseau's. Each of them ignored the other as they made their ways to separate parts of the bar. Katherine headed straight for the bar, where she sat and tried to order a drink. The bartender took one look at her and shook his head before walking away. She growled, wishing for compulsion to get a drink.

"Need some help?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around and was face with some hot stranger. He had the whitest teeth she'd ever seen and perfect African skin. Immediately, the ex-vampire put on her best sexy smile.

"Yes, please." She purred. "You see, I'm not used to being human." The man sat on the stool next to her.

"You're the cured vampire I've heard rumours about." He stated. His own voice was flirtatious, as well.

"How did you know?" Katherine asked, narrowing her eyes. The stranger simply chuckled.

"Word travels fast, and that kind of rumour traveled especially fast." He replied, answering her question. "I'm Marcel by the way."

"Hello Marcel. I'm Katherine" The brunette whispered sexily. The man, Marcel, smiled at her flirtiness.

"Katherine, it is a pleasure to meet someone so beautiful." He charmed. The girl couldn't help but blush in return.

"I think it is me who should be grateful." She charmed back. The two continued to flirt back and forth. After about twenty minutes, harmless flirting turned into a touch here and there. A hand on her knee. A nudge to his shoulder. Buying her a drink. Taking his drink. They went between each other, each doing something for the other person.

Elijah stood across the room glaring at the two. He felt his body clench at every movement to make contact. He honestly wished he could hate Katherine for invoking those reactions in him, but he knew it was his own fault. He couldn't hate her, but he did hate Marcel. He desperately wished to go over to him and rip out his heart.

**xXx**

While Elijah steamed, staring at the back of Marcel's head, Klaus and Caroline looked at each other knowingly. Caroline took the glass in her hand and brought to her lips to take a sip. Her eyes never left Klaus'. He repeated her action before standing up.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, putting her drink on the table.

"Getting fresh air. Elijah's sucking it all out with his angry breaths." He replied making Caroline giggle and Elijah flash a glare in his direction.

"I'll come with." The baby vampire stated, standing up as well. Klaus smiled and grabbed her arm. After hooking their arms together, they walked out.

Neither knew where they were headed, they just simply walked down the French quarter at night. The lights and streets were busy with people laughing and talking.

"Wow." Caroline said looking around. "This city is beautiful." As she looked at the city around her, Klaus stared at her.

"It is, but nowhere near as beautiful as you." He stated. She turned to him with a semi-shocked look on her face.

"Don't" She replied, continuing their walk.

"Why, love?" the hybrid asked, stopping them.

"Because, when you are charming I forget the bad things you've done." the blonde explained.

"Is that so bad?" He asked, giving her a flirty smile.

"Yes!" Caroline raised her voice a little. She calmed down and turned to face him.

"Why?" He asked, once again.

"Because, I'll get expectations." She stated.

"I'm a wild card, love. Expectations from me are dangerous." Caroline groaned and looked at Klaus before replying.

"That's why!"

"I don't understand what you want from m-" He was cut off by Caroline crashing her lips onto his. He immediately responded by kissing back. When they broke apart, both were smiling like crazy.

"Wow." He stated and Caroline just bit her lip and nodded.

"Come on lovebirds!" Rebekah's shout breaks them apart. They turned to looked at her and saw that Elijah and Katherine were with her. Katherine looked like she could barely stand, as her hands gripped Elijah's suit. The blonde Original had a hand around the girl's waist, in attempt to hold her up.

"What happened!" Caroline asked, jogging over to the rest of the group.

"I may have had a drink or two or ten or twenty. It was a 't' number, I'm sure." The doppelganger slurred, making Klaus and Caroline hold back laughter. Katherine noticed their faces and pouted. "That's so mean you guys. You are making fun of me. No love for Kat tonight. Everyone hates her." She whined to no one in particular.

"No, I've just never seen you drunk." The baby vampire defended.

"'Lijah loves me, right 'Lijah?" She turns to Elijah and looks up at him with big eyes. He coughs and shakes his head. "you don't?" the girl looked on the verge of tears.

"I didn't say anything!" He defended.

"All right. Let's get Ms. Drunky home before she does anything stupid." Rebekah says to her brother and his companion. Klaus stifled another laugh.

"Too late for that." He says. Both blonde girls turn to what he was looking at, only to find Katherine giving Elijah Bambi kisses. Elijah had picked her up and was carrying her like a baby as drunk Katherine ran her tongue from his cheek to his ear and whispered something in Bulgarian that made Elijah turn white.

"All right. Let's get her home." He says, handing her to Rebekah. The other three just laughed. Klaus and Rebekah laughed because they had heard what the drunk girl said. Caroline just laughed because she had never seen Katherine so out of sorts.

"I wanna go home now." The Bulgarian complained before completely emptying her stomach onto Rebekah.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for all your brilliant reviews! I'm just going to reply to a couple of reviews that caught my eye.**

**From chapter 4:**

**Melashnaw: ****Hayley will not be a bitch. I won't try to make her a more likable character, because when other writers try to make a person more likable, it makes me dislike them more. So, you will just have to wait and see. c:**

**From chapter 5:**

**Jasmine(guest)- ****Rebekah may or may not bring up Katherine's phobia again. I can't say too much without spoiling the story. But there is a reason behind it, explained later. Still can't say too much. Wait and see, Darling.**

**chibichibi98****\- ****Wow, your review was nice and long! I enjoyed reading it. First, thank you so much sweetie. I'm glad you like the story. Second, I'm sorry you aren't liking Hayley's character here. Like I explained earlier, I'm not trying to make you like her, but I don't want you to not like her. She is going to play an important role in the story, so I hope that will be okay. She is also going to become another character's unexpected love interest. I am a sucker for crazy ships, and the one I'm plotting is insane. So when you see it, keep an open mind and hopefully you'll like it. I really don't want to give too much away, but she may befriend Katherine. **


	6. A Magical Connection

It was two days after the party, and Elijah could still feel himself seething. Never before has a he been so attached to a women. The burning desire to just grab her and claim her as he did many times before was so extreme. He wanted nothing more than to love her. Tell her he loved her. Have her tell him she loved him.

Of course, this was all in Elijah's head as he sat in the parlor of his family's home. He had a tight grip on the book in his hands. A book, he was most definitely not reading. He glanced up at Katherine, who was lying on the couch across from him. Everyone else was out of the house. Klaus took Caroline to a museum or something in that area of interest. Rebekah and Stefan went to Rousseau's for a bite to eat. Hayley remained in her room, pouting that everyone was ignoring her. The Original was starting to get annoyed with the wolf, but he tried to remain patient.

Elijah gathered that his siblings and their adjacents would not be home for a while due to the heavy rainstorm happening outside. A boom of thunder brought the silence in the room to an end. He watched as Katherine jumped at the sound. She made a small whimpering noise and curled her knees into her chest.

Katherine was never one for thunderstorms. Rainstorms, she was fine with as long as she was indoors. But thunder was loud and it shook her from within. The brunette was never fond of loud noises, especially when she was human. Now human again, she felt vulnerable against the deep bass of nature's drum.

She knew Elijah was watching her. He was always the person she would go to when there was a storm. And there he sat, across from her, blatantly staring at her. Thunder sounded once more and she felt herself shaking.

"Elijah." Katherine whispered as she sat up. He was by her side in a flash, pulling her close to him in his tight embrace. She welcomed it, thanking the unknown that no one was in the house to see her so weak. Rebekah and Caroline would just laugh at her more than they already do.

"It's alright, Katerina, it's just the thunder." Elijah soothed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "The thunder can't hurt you."

The two just sit there in each other's embrace. Katherine wrapped in his arms and curled into his lap. Both forgetting that they weren't together anymore. They had just gone into autopilot mode. Elijah was never able to resist comforting the brunette girl. Most likely because it broke him to see her so scared.

After an hour or two, neither Original nor doppelganger were keeping time, the thunder stopped and the heavy rain turned into a soft drizzle.

Katherine had fallen asleep, and Elijah won't lie, the minute her heartbeat steadied he began to drift, too. The stop of the booming woke the both of them up.

"Ugh…" the brunette groaned. Elijah stood up at the noise, after gently, but quickly, removing the girl from his lap. He was sitting back in his original chair when Katherine became fully awake. She stood up and stretched, while yawning.

"Did the storm stop?" She questioned in mid-yawn. Her companion simply nodded.

"That's good."

Katherine flopped herself back onto the couch. After a maximum of 20 minutes, the curly haired human groaned.

"Ugh, I'm bored."

Elijah put his book down once again. Of course he still hadn't been reading it.

"Would you like to go somewhere." He asked. She looked up at him oddly.

"Go where, exactly?" She asked, standing up.

"You can meet a friend of mine." Elijah answered simply.

"Alright, I'm game." Was Katherine's reply. She was bored enough to do just about anything. The two left the house, the girl forgetting her game of silence with the man in front of her.

**xXx**

Davina sat in her room, or attic, bored out of her mind. Kol wasn't there. She gathered he was reeking ghostly havoc somewhere on the Other Side. Marcel Was busy plotting the demise of the Mikaelson's. So she was alone.

She lay across her bed staring at the ceiling. There was some sort of bug on it and it was moving very slowly. She just kept her eyes trained on the insect. It wasn't going anywhere and if it was, it would take forever to get there.

Downstairs she heard footsteps. They sounded as though they were walking up the stairs. Davina sat up quickly and prepared herself in case it wasn't a friendly face. She slid off the bed and stood at the edge of it.

There was a knock at the door, before the knob turned and it opened. The teen witch sighed in relief as Elijah walked through the door. She smiled at him, but it quickly disappeared when she saw he had someone with him.

"Who's that?" She questioned in a slightly demanding voice. The Original raised an eyebrow at her tone as Katherine walked into the room.

"Davina, is that anyway to speak to your guests?" Elijah said in a slightly sarcastic tone. He motioned the newcomer. "This is Katerina. She's a friend of sorts."

The witch glanced between the two before relaxing her muscles that she had tensed up.

"Oh, sorry. Hello Katerina. I'm Davina" She said, introducing herself to Katherine. The human nodded at her.

"Yeah, hi." Was her reply to the witch. "And call me Katherine."

"Alright Katherine. How are you?" Davina asked politely, sitting back on her bed.

"I'm doing alright, I guess. Other than the fact that I am once again on the run from a crazy immortal that wants my blood, I am human again, and I am living in a house with a girl I killed turned friend, a girl I tried to kill whom I still hate, my worst nemesis turned sort of friend, his bitchy sister turned sort of friend, my ex-boyfriend turned friend, and my other ex-boyfriend who is at my side at the current moment. But besides that, I'm peachy." Katherine said with her usual attitude. She gave a winning smile to Davina but was stopped by Elijah's hard look.

"I'm going to leave you two to it. I have business I must attend to. Do try and not kill each other." The suited Original stated before leaving the room, and Katherine and Davina.

The two girls looked at each other awkwardly. Neither quite sure what to say.

**xXx**

Two hours of being left alone together, later, the witch and the human were laughing. Elijah sighed in relief, realizing that not only were both girls alive, they were getting along. The Original had just entered the church and was sitting in on the the pews listening to the upstairs conversation.

"It was crazy!" Katherine screamed. Davina bounced up and down, laughing. They were both sitting on the bed, telling each other hilarious war stories.

"No way! You didn't!" The witch exclaimed. The human nodded her head, grinning from ear to ear.

"I did. And that is how I survived black friday." Katherine finished. Elijah, downstairs, chuckled. He had heard that story plenty of times, it was always a favorite.

"That's ridiculously amazing. I wish I did cool stuff like you." Davina pouted and looked down. The other girl rotated her body on the bed to face the witch's back.

"Don't worry. You're still young. You have plenty of time to do super rad stuff to one day tell your kids." Katherine comforts, shocking herself by the maternal tone she used. She can't deny, she feels a connection to the younger girl. Davina reminds her of herself when she was younger, but the witch is stronger. The curly haired girl can admit that.

"I doubt I'll ever have kids. I probably won't live long enough." Davina replies curtly. Katherine's heart aches for the teen. She begins the run her fingers gently through the witch's hair.

"Don't say that. You will. I'm sure." The doppelganger reassures.

"How do you know that." The younger brunette questioned.

"Because I see similar qualities between the two of us. And one of the most prominent is surviving. You have the makings of a strong survivor." Katherine stated. She began to braid Davina's wavy brown hair as she spoke. "You will survive."

Elijah smiled downstairs. He had hoped that introducing Katerina to Davina would be beneficial and he was correct. The two seemed to have made a close bond in the short time they were alone together.

Katherine seemed motherly towards the younger girl and Davina seemed to trust the older human. Elijah had a feeling that those two would be a very healthy friendship.

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Little Witch is Here to Stay

Elijah sat in his bedroom. He was laying on his bed, thinking about, well, everything. He had so many things to think about and there was so much going on. His mind raced from this to that to something else.

Sometimes the Original hated his brain. He thought too much. Sometimes he over thought everything. More times than less. And today was no exception. He continued to think about anything and everything. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

Elijah sat up and in a flash he was in front of his bedroom's door. He turned the knob and opened the door. To his surprise, the door revealed that Katherine was behind it. She tossed a smirk at him and strutted in, like she owned it.

"Katerina, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, offering a smile as he closed his door.

"I've been ignoring you." She stated simply, as she walked towards him. The brunette stood directly in front of the Original. She was close enough for him to wrap his arms around her waist, as he did many times before. He could even smell the peppermint on her breath.

"So you have." He tried to play it off as though he never noticed, but in reality he hated it. He hated how she had been ignoring him and how it made him feel.

"That's it. That's all I get? You're not even the least bit curious?" She questioned, with a bit of a growl. The suit-wearing man shrugged.

"Maybe. Why were you doing it?" Was his reply. He was trying to stay nonchalant.

"I wanted you to make the first move, Elijah. I wanted you to tell me you missed me and needed me. You never did." The brunette explained to him. She took a step closer so her chest was against his. He thanked god that she wasn't a vampire anymore and couldn't hear his heart racing and blood pumping.

"I apologize, Katerina." He leaned near her ear when he whispered her name. He knew she adored the way he, and he alone, said her name. The Original could feel her heart beating as fast as his. He ran his hand down her arm. Under the jacket she wore he could feel goosebumps popping up. He smirked. Two could play her game.

"No need to apologize, Eli." The brunette whispered his nickname as she ran her fingers down his chest. Of course, she only came in contact with his suit.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He growled, his teeth grazing over her ear. He felt her entire body shudder at that action.

"Doing what?" She tilted her head slightly, as if she had no clue what he was talking about.

"You drive me crazy." He said, grasping her hips and pulling her even closer.

"Say it." She whispered through her cherry red lips. He leaned his face into hers.

"I need you." Came from his mouth before he crashed it onto hers.

The two stood in the middle of Elijah's bedroom. Mouth against mouth. Body against body. Katherine opened her mouth and Elijah used the opportunity to dominate her tongue with his own. He almost exploded when he felt her tongue wrap around his.

The brunette was in the same place, if not further. She could taste the toothpaste he always uses. She could feel his entire body pressed up against hers. She loved the way he felt. She adored the way he tasted.

Elijah moved his mouth off of hers and ran it across her jaw and down her neck. He nipped at her neck in multiple places and on her jaw. With each tiny bite mark came a gasp and moan from the receiver.

Katherine was allowing Elijah to dominate her. Usually there was more protest on her end, but being human limited her ability to be the Alpha in the bedroom. She worked on her own project; undressing the Original. Her fingers quickly undid every button on the only thing keeping her hands and his skin apart.

Elijah slid his shirt and jacket off and threw it on the ground without breaking his mouth work on her body. Katherine dragged her manicured nails down his chest, glad to catch skin rather than cloth. She pulled away from her partner and pushed her jacket off. Elijah wrapped his fingers around the fabric of her tank top and pulled it over her head.

He took a moment to stare at her. He loved every part of her, and her body was definitely no exception. Katherine Pierce was sexy as hell. But she wasn't just sexy; she was sex. She was basically everything a man could want in a woman. Standing before him was the smartest, sexiest, most perfect person he had ever met, and she was all his.

Katherine undid his pants, seeing as though she had taken her own jeans off but Elijah had other plans. He gripped her thighs roughly and hoisted her around his waist. In a flash she was being slammed down onto the bed with Elijah hovering over her.

He ran his hands from her ankles up to her knees and then down her thighs. He could feel her heat and desire for him. He slipped his hands under the thin fabric of her panties.

A bang then sounded throughout the house, stopping Elijah.

**xXx**

A knock on the door jerked Elijah awake. He blinked a couple times to adjust to the light. What the hell? He sat up sleepily and slightly irritated. Had he really dreamt the entire thing? It felt, and seemed, so real. He was very disappointed to find that it wasn't.

He still couldn't understand why Katerina was ignoring him. Surely, if he did something wrong he should know. With his thoughts on the Bulgarian beauty in the room next to his, he got dressed. Before he left, he glanced at the clock. 4:45 AM it read.

He sleepily walked downstairs, towards the door. He was a little peeved on how he was the only one who ever got up at ungodly hours of the day. He wasn't the only one in the house, but he seemed to be whenever there was something to be done that no one wanted to do.

He made his way to the door and when he opened it, he was surprised to see Davina standing there. She was slightly wet from the rain and shivering. The Original looked at her with a confused expression, but stood aside and let her in.

"I'm sorry to come so late at night. I just, I can't stay there anymore, Elijah!" The young witch sniffled and wiped away a tear as she stepped inside.

She had been in her attic and realised she didn't need Marcel's approval. Of course, it was Kol who came to this realization, but nobody needed to know that fact. Davina was sick and tired of people using her as a puppet. She trusted Elijah, which is how she found herself on the Mikaelson's front porch many hours before daybreak

"It's alright. You are always welcome here." The oldest of the household, and possibly only one awake, said. He smiled, trying not to look too sleepy. The young brunette smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Elijah." She said in reply, accepting his offer.

He led her upstairs and gave her a bedroom to stay in.

"We can tell everyone you are here in the morning." Davina nodded. She looked at him and started giggling. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I've ever seen you not wear a suit." She stated, giggling some more.

"Well, I can't sleep in one." Elijah replied, amused at the girl.

"I know. But it is so weird to see you out of it." The little brunette tried to contain her giggles. Elijah playfully rolled his eyes and walked out. Before he was fully out of the room he turned back around.

"Good night, Davina." He called softly.

"Nigh, night, Elijah." She responded. The Original walked out, leaving the witch to rest.

Davina crawled onto the large mattress, and enjoyed the comfort of it. It was much better than her old one. She felt Kol's presence next to her on the bed. He whispered gentle words of comfort to her. Before she knew it, she feel asleep.

**xXx**

In the morning, when the new houseguest walked downstairs, everything was hectic. Nothing bad or exciting was going on. At least nothing that Davina could see. From what she could tell, this was just a normal way to start the day.

She wiggled her way into the kitchen and everyone greeted her. Some were chipper and bright, and others were grumpy and still partially asleep. Elijah was the only one who fit into neither category. He was silent as he made coffee for those demanding it.

Caroline was running around the room swatting at Klaus everytime he sat down. She was trying to fully wake him up. Klaus, however, was basically falling asleep just standing there. He must have not gotten enough sleep. Or he was in desperate need of coffee.

Rebekah was fully dressed alongside Stefan, who was also dressed. She was explaining to the younger vampire where they were going. Evidently, the blonde Original was taking him sightseeing.

Katherine was not fully dressed, or covered at all, Davina noted. She sat on the counter in the kitchen keeping an eye on Elijah. She watched him as though if she blinked he'd disappear. That confused the witch, but not as much as what she was wearing. Davina would never, in her right mind, where so little in front of everyone in a house that wasn't hers. But there was Katherine, seated, eating cereal, wearing blue boyshorts and a skin tight white tank top that looked like she rolled out of bed and didn't fix anything. The shirt was pulled down exposing her chest, but it also didn't cover her stomach. Davina couldn't help but admire her confidence and beauty. She secretly wanted to be able to do that.

She also couldn't help but notice how everyone in the house seemed to be comfortable in each other's presence. She had never seen Klaus or Elijah open about anything, but there they were, in their pajamas, casually going about their morning activities. The brunette witch quickly prepared herself breakfast and hurried upstairs. She got to her room and closed the door.

"Kol?" She whispered gently. His scent reached her first. She liked the way she could smell him, in the totally non weird way.

"Here, Darling. Miss me already?" His voice reached her ears and she couldn't help but smile as she turned around.

"You wish." She shoved him gently. Though, she actually had missed him. She sees him every single day, but when he leaves for the night she feels like a part of herself is gone.

"Alright maybe I do. You aren't supposed to function without me." He replied jokingly, dramatically placing his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, well, I do." Her tone was just as joking as his. They looked at each other and started laughing. Kol gently put his friend on the bed and proceeded to tickle her. Davina squirmed under his grasp, trying to quiet her screeching giggles.

Klaus casually walked past Davina's bedroom, heading to his own room to get dressed. He stopped when her heard her laughing. He was pretty sure everyone was downstairs or out. The hybrid was going to make nothing of it, until he heard her screech;

"KOL! Knock it off. I can't breathe. Too. Much. Tickles!" The last words were said in between pants and giggles.

With his eyes widened in shock, he barged into the room only to see Davina on the bed writhing under nobody's grasp.

"Davina, what the hell?" He shouts, with slight irritation in his voice. The girl in questioning jerked up, whatever had pinned her down was no longer holding her.

"Klaus, hey." She tried to play it casual. His gaze hardened.

"Don't 'hey' me. Why did you say Kol? And who were you talking to?" He demanded.

Davina tilted her head to the side, facing Kol. Although, Klaus couldn't see him. So it looked like she was talking to a wall. Literally. The witch mouthed something and when she got her reply, she faced the intruder.

"I was talking to Kol. Your brother." The brunette could tell that the hybrid had half a mind to pin her against the wall.

"That's not possible, he's d-" The man started but was cut off.

"Dead? I know. I can see his ghost." The witch interrupted and explained.

"How long?" He asked quietly as if to much noise would scare her from answering.

"Before you even came to town." Davina replied.

"Why did you never say anything?" Klaus questioned, curiously. He glanced around the room, hoping that he could catch a glimpse of his brother.

"I wanted him to be my secret." She said with a slight blush reaching her cheeks.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" He demanded, snapping out of his surprised haze. Davina glanced in the direction of where he assumed Kol was. She was silent for a couple minutes before she started laughing.

"Kol said that when you all were younger and there was a storm you, Rebekah, and Kol would pile around or on top of Elijah for comfort." Klaus' face turned red at the fact that she knew one of his more embarrassing secrets. Then his eyes widened.

"Kol is here, only he would spill that secret." He shook his head and smiled slightly. Davina burst out laughing even more. "What is it now?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Kol is just telling me all about your childhood!" Klaus growled and stalked out, trying to ignore the witch's laughter and the 'he seriously did that?'s.

**xXx**

Marcel quietly walked up the stairs that lead to the attic. He was heading to see Davina, his little pocket witch. He reached the door to the attic and opened it.

"Morning, D." He said walking into the room. To his surprise, and irritation, the girl wasn't in the room. He searched the entire attic and there wasn't a trace of her anywhere.

"Dammit!" He screamed, kicking over her easel. She was gone. His witch, his leverage over the witches, was gone.

He stormed out of the church and vamp sped back to the compound. There he gathered his most trusted vampires.

"Attention!" He shouted to silence everyone. "Davina is gone. I can only assume Klaus has her."

Murmurs shot around from person to person.

"We need to find a way to get her back and get rid of Klaus." Marcel explained. his vampires seemed to agree with him.

**Thanks for all your reviews. **


	8. Kol is Back

**Oh my lord it has been a hell of a long time since I updated. I have actually had the first half of this chapter wrote over a year ago, then I had writer's block. Then, I stopped watching the show because it sucks now. Like I hate the damn shows and what has happened to them soo much. If anybody still watches the shows, I admire you for being strong enough to handle what the writers have done to my babies.**

**So if any characters are dead in the show but are alive my story or in future stories nothing is close to canon, that's why. I'm not watching that piece of shit show anymore. But thanks for being patient, or not patient, but at least reading my story. I love you darlings, you inspire my writing a lot. *insert little heart symbol***

**Edit 1-I am reposting because apparently I said that this story is complete. It isn't, there are like 20 more chapters. Sorry. c:**

**Edit 2- I got review from a guest saying that they have a problem with Kolvina. I am not trying to be rude here, but Kolvina is my otp besides Kalijah, they aren't going away. If Kolvina is your notp, you should probably stop reading this because it is only going to get worse for you, sorry. **

**This goes to anyone, if you hate a couple in this story don't read it. Why would you read it? I am not getting rid of a couple I like in stories I write because it make one or two reader uncomfortable. I'm sorry, darlings, but that is not something I'll do.**

**much love,**

**Livvy**

**xXx**

Davina adored staying with the Mikaelson's. They were hilarious around each other when there wasn't danger. Everyone had accepted her. Even Hayley, and they hadn't really gotten along in the past. But now, she felt like she belonged. There was nothing she could find wrong with the place. She especially loved that she was allowed to read any grimoire she pleased.

She sat on the floor with at least 20 dusty old books surrounding her. One was on her lap, opened. She fingered through, and read, every page carefully. There were so many different spells that she had read. Each one did something different. She couldn't help but blush when she found a spell for sexual endurance.

To her surprise, Katherine had offered to help read through the grimoires. Davina had explained that she was searching for a resurrection spell, and the curly haired girl helped anyways. She sat, well more like was lying, on the bed. She was sprawled out onto her belly flipping through the pages of her book.

The witch had grown fond of the human in the short time they spent together. She couldn't help but notice how similar they were. Especially when the older girl told her she was to be sacrificed. Davina usually didn't like to use the word 'older'. Because of vampirism, Katherine and Davina were, by technicalities, the same age. Or at least near the same age. However, the witch had to take note that the ex-vampire was wise from her many years on the Earth.

Both girls enjoyed each other's company in silence. Only the sound of pages being turned could be heard every now and then.

Katherine flipped page after page, as if she were reading a magazine rather than looking for something. If she were to be honest, she didn't even know what a resurrection spell looked like. Most of the spells looked the same to her. But she didn't want to let Davina down, so she continued to read.

Eventually, the Bulgarian came across a spell that seemed to fit what the witch had described. She read it several times to confirm her theory. Once she had, she jumped with joy. Internally, of course.

"Davina, I think I found something." Katherine called out, pulling herself up into a sitting position. Davina got up from where she was and walked over to the other girl.

"Let me see." She took the book from the taller brunette and looked over the page. Her eyes scanned it over and over before she began grinning.

"What? Is that it? Tell me!" Katherine demanded, getting off the bed.

"This is it! You did it, Kat!" Davina screamed. Both girls hugged each and began jumping up and down. After days of staring at dusty old books, they did it.

Klaus ran into the room after hearing screaming. He was almost concerned to see the two brunettes hugging and jumping. For a minute, he could have sworn they were possessed.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you two? Do we need an exorcism performed?" He questioned in a loud voice. Katherine and Davina turned to him and started laughing.

"We aren't possessed, Klaus! We found it! A resurrection spell!" Davina explained excitedly. Nik's face lit up for a second.

"How do you know that is the right spell?" The hybrid questioned.

"I'm pretty sure. If it doesn't work, we'll find another." The brunette witch replied. Klaus thought for a minute.

"Alright, do the spell. If I'm to be honest, I must admit I want to see if it will work." He told the two girls.

"The problem is, it requires a human sacrifice." Davina said sheepishly. She didn't think she would be able to take someone's life.

"Great, I have a murderer with your name on it." Katherine said, adding into the conversation. "He's perfect, because he's the worst type of person out there. So no harm done."

The three all exchanged looks. Who would have thought Klaus, Katherine, and Davina would work together to resurrect Kol Mikaelson.

**xXx**

Klaus watched as Davina set up candles and other things that were required for the spell. The guy they planned to sacrifice was tied to a chair unconscious, thanks to Rebekah. Katherine lit each of the candles, to help the witch out. Elijah, Caroline, and Stefan were unsure of what they should be doing, so they just stood in the room.

Without any notice, Davina began the spell. Like everyone else there, she wanted to do it and get it over with to see the results. A wind started in the room, causing papers and hair to flap around. The flames on the candles jumped up to reach a large height. Klaus handled killing the guy in they way the young brunette had told him to.

Several minutes into the spell, Kol Mikaelson stood, in full flesh, in front of them. Immediately, Rebekah had her arms around him, squeezing the life out of the newly resurrected Original.

"Oh my gosh! It worked." She exclaimed. Kol wrapped his arms around her, gratefully accepting the hug.

"I guess it did, sister." He replied with a smile. After she released him, Klaus surprised him by pulling him into a full hug.

"You idiot. Don't ever get yourself killed again." The hybrid demanded playfully after he finished hugging him.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." the youngest Mikaelson boy said back. Elijah was the last to welcome their younger brother back. Like his other siblings, he pulled Kol into a brotherly hug. When the oldest tried to pull away, Rebekah hijacked his hug along with Nik, and Kol found himself at the center of a group hug. Probably the first his family ever had. Caroline smiled, watching the family reunite before she was pulled into the hug. Stefan, Katherine, and Davina were also pulled in. The entire 'family' hugged and just enjoyed the moment.

"I missed you guys more than you'll ever know." Kol mumbled, feeling happy to be alive and loved by his siblings.

**xXx**

Kol sat on the couch in the living room of his family's house. He ran his hands over the fabric, reveling in his ability to touch things other than the little witch who brought him back. Though, he definitely didn't mind being able to touch Davina, he just like to make contact with other things to. Like a wall instead of falling through it.

"How are you feeling?" Davina's voice broke through his thoughts. He wasn't sure when she had entered the room.

"I am feeling great! I missed being alive. Well, sort of alive." Kol joked, giving her a boyish smile that almost melted her heart. She walked over to him and took a seat to his left.

"I'm glad we found that spell Kol." The petite witch said. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers in his.

"Me too, Davina. I'm glad you never gave up on me. Thank you." Kol was genuine as he thanked her. No one had ever really tried that hard for him. No one really tried at all, and she was just amazing to him.

"You're like, the only friend I have." The brunette said with a giggle.

"Only a friend?" Kol said raising an eyebrow. Davina cheeks reddened and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked, muffled. "I mean, I like you. Like like you. Is that what you wanted to hear."

"Absolutely. Now I can tell you that I 'like like' you too." Kol smiled and Davina lifted her head. She looked into his eyes.

"Really?" Her eyes widened as she smiled.

"Of course, darling." The youngest Original whispered before leaning into to her.

Davina leaned towards Kol slightly so their lips met. Kol guided the kiss gently and placed a hand on her waist. Davina wrapped her arms around Kol's neck and pulled him closer. The whole ordeal was soft and delicate, but perfect. The both saw fireworks, which is totally cliche but true. Kol didn't believe that you could see fireworks, but here he was after a thousand years having his mind blown.

After a minute, they broke apart with big, genuine smiles on their faces.

"Wow. Best. First. Kiss. Ever." Davina whispered. Kol nodded and they both leaned in for a second.

**xXx**

Klaus was in the kitchen listening into his brother's conversation with a smirk. Caroline stood on the other side of the island in front of the fridge.

"Well that explains her need to resurrect him." Klaus whispers. Caroline turned around and gave a questioning look. "My little brother has a girlfriend." He replied to her silence and she sent a glare back.

"Stop eavesdropping and help me make something. I'm starving." The blonde complained.

"Love, the both of us are disasters in the kitchen. Elijah will for sure kill me if I attempt cooking in this house." Klaus says, looking at the pots and pans Caroline pulled out with disdain. "How about I take you out for dinner."

"What?" Caroline looks at him with curiosity.

"Caroline, I am asking you out on a date. Do you want to go out with me, to a restaurant, to eat?" The hybrid asks his companion who smiles back at him.

"Sure, let me grab my bag and we'll go." Caroline replied. She left the kitchen and picked up her purse. Taking a deep breath, she hooked her arm with Klaus' and the left the house.

**xXx**

Two weeks. Davina had been missing for two weeks and no one had been able to find her. She had clearly left the attic on her own, so how did she slip past his guards? Marcel always kept a watchful eye on her. He just didn't know how this could be possible.

Angrily storming around the compound, he thought of the places she would go. Who she would turn to. Marcel was fairly certain she didn't know anyone. He turned to his vampires, whom he had gathered.

"This is not acceptable! One girl, you are looking for ONE girl. How hard can that be?" Marcel shouted at his nightwalkers. He had been very pissed since she left his grasp. He had every vampire in the French Quarter looking for her.

If she had been taken, rather than escaped, Marcel was a good ninety eight percent sure she was with the Mikaelson's. The angry vampire just didn't know where to find them. If they kidnapped her, or were giving her refuge, he would see to it that they suffered. He would make sure they all pay for taking his secret weapon.

Marcel had plans, but he needed his witch. Without her, his complete and utter takeover of the city would start to fall. He needed more dominance. He just needed to get her back.

xXx

No one was in the house, Katherine noticed. Well, maybe Hayley was, but she would be up in her room with the door locked, pouting about how no one gave her any attention. The wolf was getting on the pretty doppelganger's nerves. But Hayley in the house or not, gave Katherine the sense that she was alone.

Klaus had taken Caroline on a date, a real one. Katherine wanted to praise the gods. Kol and Davina were taking a midnight drive out of town. Who knows when they'll be back. Could be an hour or a week. Kol's flighty like that. And Elijah, well Elijah was picking up some late night snacks for the many munchy people in the house. As for Rebekah and Stefan, she was pretty sure that they went drinking earlier that day.

It was just Katherine. She was excited about being home alone. This was the first time since she turned human that she was allowed alone. The brunette hopped on the couch and turned the tv on. Kind of a boring thing to do the first time she's alone, but channel surfing is a big no no when watching television with Caroline Forbes and Katherine wanted to zoom through channels to fulfill all the times she couldn't.

So it was a weird thing that made her happy, but she enjoyed speed watching whatever was on at eleven o'clock in the evening. She clicked past Disney and Nickelodeon, staying for about five minutes to watch a rerun of Spongebob. Too invested in the tv, Katherine didn't hear the door open and someone walk in.

The stranger came up behind Katherine's lounging figure and stood on the backside of the couch.

"Elijah? Is that you?" The curly haired brunette asked, feeling the presence of someone else. She turned her head up and saw Stefan's face. She jumped a little. "Stefan, you scared the crap out of me. Are you drunk?"

'Stefan' reached his hands forward and locked them around her throat. Katherine grabbed at his hands, trying to stop him from choking her. Her other hand grabbed at the the coffee table, searching for anything to use to fight back. Grasping the television remote, she whacked him on the side of the head, causing him to let go of her.

Katherine rolled onto the floor, gasping for breath. She crawled towards the kitchen, very lopsided and slowly. Silas grabbed hold of one of Caroline's scarves that she left hanging in the foyer and wrapped it around both hands. Stepping over her, he looped the pink scarf around the choking girl. Yanking on the scarf, the poor girl lost her ability to breathe, again.

Silas threw her around. Breaking the coffee table, the television, and even flipping the couch over. He was definitely going to make her suffer for the audacity she had, looking just like Amara. It made him sick to look at her face. It wasn't hers and she did not do it justice.

Throwing her to the ground, he revelled in her weakened, bloodied form. The girl was barely conscious, but still holding on. Silas appreciated her sense of survival, it would be futile, of course, but he was still impressed. He crawled on top of her and held a knife to her throat.

"I am finally going to be human." Silas whispered to Katherine, his lips brushing the flesh of her ear. He stabbed the knife into the girl's neck and drank greedily. He drained every ounce of her blood before collapsing on top of her. Katherine didn't even get the chance to scream.

Silas woke up almost immediately after, feeling a bit dazed. He staggered to his feet and stumbled out the door, leaving it open. Katherine was just sprawled onto the floor, her skin marked with bruises. Her neck red and raw and oozing the last of her blood onto the expensive carpet she was on top of.

**xXx**

**Thank you guys for being so patient. Ugh, I hated writing that ending. I did not want to hurt Katherine, but it was needed for the story. My poor baby. Also, I love Marcel, he is one of my favourites, and I hate portraying him as the villain, but somebody has to be. I just really don't like it. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review.**


	9. Keeps on Ticking

**Alright, new chapter! Can I get a high-five?**

**xXx**

Elijah pulled his car into the driveway seconds after Klaus' car stopped. He got out of the car, his younger brother doing the exact same thing. Caroline jumped out of the passenger side of the sleek silver car Klaus drove.

"Klaus, what the hell? You could've gotten me killed." Caroline shrieked. The hybrid just shrugged.

"I totally beat you, 'lijah." Klaus taunted, trying for a high five, but the blonde just glared at him.

"Yeah, by running me off the road. I wasn't even aware there was a race in progress." Elijah retorted. "Where were you guys, anyways?"

"Getting some food. Caroline was starving." His brother replied and Caroline nodded.

"What restaurant is even open this late?" The oldest of the three asked.

"Denny's" the two blondes say at the same time, followed by a "jinx!" Elijah rolled his eyes and reached for his house keys, taking them out.

"Wait!" Caroline whispered, pointing to the house. The door was already open, wide. The brothers looked at each other.

"When did that happen? Was it just now, or. . ." Klaus trailed of when Caroline ran into the house and a scream followed soon after. The two remaining ran in after her and were shocked by what they found.

Katherine Pierce, the strongest person any of them knew (not that Klaus would ever admit that), was lying in a pool of blood; her own by the looks of it. Her showing skin, which consisted of her arms, neck, and chest due to the low-cut, black lace tank top she was wearing, were covered in bruises of varying sizes. Her throat still had Caroline's scarf around it, but it had become soaked with blood.

"Oh my god! What happened? How did this happen?" Caroline shrieked. "I was supposed to look after her." Klaus put his arm around her shoulder, to comfort her.

"Somebody broke into my house and did this. They will surely suffer." He growled.

"Wasn't somebody home?" Elijah wondered aloud. The three vampires used their super hearing to find out. Klaus located Hayley and the baby's heartbeats upstairs. The she-wolf was listening to My Chemical Romance particularly loudly with headphones. Caroline and Elijah picked up another heartbeat, a fainter one. Coming from no more than two feet in front of them.

"Holy crap." The female blonde whispered. "She's still alive!" She said with amazement. Elijah bent down over her and tried to give her blood. It started pooling around her mouth, coming back out of her throat.

"My blood isn't working. We have to get her to the hospital." He carefully removed the scarf to stop restricting her breathing. Elijah tried not to be horrified by the handprint shaped bruises on her neck. He lifted her up gently and walked out.

"I'll go with you." Caroline said, following him. "Klaus, you clean up and check on Hayley. Then join us at the hospital." Klaus nodded, obeying what she had said. But he was only checking on Hayley to make sure the baby was okay.

Staying behind, the hybrid closed the door after the two, then raced upstairs bursting into Hayley's room.

"Klaus, what the hell? KNOCK!" Hayley screamed, yanking the earplugs out of her ears. She sat on the bed in her pajamas, with her Ipod and a jar of nutella and a spoon. Klaus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is the baby okay?" He questioned, looking her over quickly.

"Yeah, we are both ok. I mean, the baby has been particularly active tonight, but nothing weird. Why, what's wrong?" The wolf got to her knees, staring at the hybrid.

"Someone broke into the house, they attacked Katherine and destroyed the downstairs." Klaus explained. Hayley's eyes lit up for a moment.

"Is she dead?" She asked, a little to excited. The hybrid gave her a nasty look.

"No, so wipe that look off of your face. She is in the hospital. Elijah and Caroline are with her. That's where I'm headed, but not until someone else is in this house with you." Klaus told Hayley in a harsh tone.

He heard the front door open, so he rushed downstairs. Pinning the enterer against the wall, he showed his fearsome 'hybrid face'. The person just threw him off with ease.

"What the bloody hell, Nik? I'm not back for twenty-four hours and you are already attacking me." Kol shouted at his older brother. Klaus got up and gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry. Someone broke in earlier and . . . where's Davina?" The hybrid started by apologizing then trailed off.

"Davina went to pick up something from the store, she said I should come back her. I think she was buying some 'human stuff'." Kol explained, then continued with a question, "What do you mean someone broke in." Klaus gave a sigh.

"Someone came into the house and attacked Katherine. I'm headed out. Can you stay here and keep an eye on Hayley?" Klaus told Kol pretty quickly. His younger brother gave a nod and the hybrid was out of the house in a blur.

Kol flipped the couch back on it's right side and picked up some pieces of broken glass. He tossed it in the garbage, remembering Davina's habit of walking around the house barefoot and headed upstairs. He gave a tentative knock on the door. He heard a grunt, he figured it meant come in so he did.

"Hey Hayley, I'm your babysitter for the night. Did you hear what happened to Katherine?" The youngest Original brother told her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Ugh, dammit Klaus. I don't need a babysitter." Hayley groaned, falling onto her back.

"Darling, someone broke in here and attacked one of the strongest people this world has to offer, of course you need protection. Besides, I'm here to protect the baby, not you. You just happen to be attached at the moment." Kol said with a warning, slightly irritated, sound in his voice.

"Okay, okay. God, Katherine needs to stop with all the special treatment. The only reason I'm here is because she tried to get me killed." Hayley complained.

"Don't take it personal, she tries to get everyone killed. If she actually wanted you dead, she would've went after you herself. Besides, aren't you getting special treatment because of my miracle niece baby?" Kol explained to the moody girl, kind of bitterly.

"It's different, I don't have a choice." The werewolf whined, rubbing her belly.

"I don't thank Kat has much of choice either. You know, being hunted by a crazy immortal." Kol froze. "That's it, Silas must've broken in and attacked her. He wanted the cure and she had it. Hmm, good thing Rebekah never found that out. Do you know if she's dead?"

"No she's not dead, she's just a bitch." Hayley practically growled into his direction. Kol really had to resist the urge to smack to wolf.

"Great. But now Silas is human. I don't think he's coming back anytime soon. I'll stay in the house, but I'm going downstairs." The Original got off of the pregnant woman's bed and left the room.

**xXx**

Davina grabbed her bags from the cashier and walked out of the convenient store. She gripped the plastic bags and journeyed briskly into the night. She didn't tell Kol what she was buying, but she's sure he had an idea. The thought made her embarrassed. She made it to the sidewalk when she heard a voice.

"Hello Davina." The sound of Marcel's voice chilled her to the bone. Davina turned around, horrified, to see her ex-captor.

"Marcel." She whispered, scared and cursing herself for not letting Kol come with her to the store.

"I'm confused, did you leave on your own or were you taken?" He asked, stepping towards her.

"I left, Marcel. I won't let you use me anymore." The witch stated, backing away. Marcel's eyes grew dark.

"Well, now you won't exactly have much of a choice." He growled. Two of his nightwalkers grabbed Davina from behind. One whacked her unconscious and the other caught her when she fell. Marcel smirked and stalked off into the night, his little minions following behind him.

**xXx**

Caroline paced back and forth in the boring white waiting room. Nervously biting her nails, she critiqued the horrid drabness of the room. If people spent so much time here waiting for loved ones or friends, you'd think it would look less depressing. But here it was, the saddest room she'd ever laid her eyes on.

"Caroline, love, you are wearing a hole in the ground." Klaus whispered to her, catching her attention. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. I can't have her die, not now. Not after I've found that she's actually a really decent person. Not now that we are friends. She doesn't deserve this." The blonde quietly cried out.

"I'm sure if this happened a couple months ago, you'd be ecstatic." He pointed out.

"I know, and that kind of disgusts me. That I'd be happy about someone else's death." Caroline admitted. She's not too proud of the person she used to be. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. She's remarkably hard to kill. Trust me on this." He reassured her, pulling her in for a hug. Caroline closed her eyes tight, then opened them. She saw Elijah talking to a cop, and Stefan and Rebekah heading towards them.

"Stef!" Caroline broke away from Klaus and pulled Stefan in a hug. Rebekah and Klaus looked at the pair, then each other, each raising an eyebrow.

"Is she okay? Why is Elijah talking to a police officer?" Rebekah questioned as the two younger vampires broke away. The brother in question walked up to the small group.

"I was compelling the officer. Apparently he was called her by Katerina's doctor." Elijah explained to the others. Caroline's eyes widened.

"What, why?" She exclaimed. Klaus and Elijah look at her with confused faces.

"Love, she was attacked in our home. Like, literally beat half to death and strangled. Any self respecting doctor would report that." the hybrid told his blonde companion. His brother nodded.

"Yes, exactly what Niklaus said. Well, that and it seems as though the doctor thinks one of us did it. The officer called it domestic abuse. Seeing how I didn't feel it necessary to tell the poor man that a two thousand year old immortal broke into our house and did this, I compelled him to think nothing of this incident. That, and I don't want to fill out a police report on the break in." Elijah filled them in.

"Wait, Silas did this? How do you know?" Stefan asked the question Caroline was prepared to ask.

"Well he is the only one with a vendetta against her, that can get into the house without an invitation, and the only one who could over power Katerina. That and Kol texted me saying that he thinks it was Silas, and I know better than to doubt him." The suited Original said with a smirk, holding his phone to show the younger brother's text.

"Great, now Silas is human and can die." Caroline sighed with relief.

"Wait, what? How is Silas human? Katherine had the cure." Rebekah questioned, clearly shocked. But everyone in that group knew how much she wanted the cure.

"Oh, when Katherine took the cure, her blood became it. Silas drained her of all her blood, so now he's human." Caroline explained to the blonde Original.

"What! We literally had the cure in our house for months and no one said anything!" Rebekah exclaimed, definitely irritated now. At the same time, Stefan made an exclamation/observation;

"Hold up, she had every last drop of blood drained from her and she's still alive!? Holy hell." the ex-ripper stated. They all looked at him.

"Like I said, she's remarkably hard to kill." Klaus laughed. The rest joined in. It felt weird to be laughing while someone was in the hospital, but they were all on edge and needed a little laughter. Not soon after they all quieted down, the doctor approached them saying that Katherine was stable.

**xXx**

Caroline and Stefan were the first ones in Katherine's hospital room, claiming they were cousins. Caroline looked at the human and hated how small and pale the girl looked hooked up to all those machines.

"Oh, please stop looking at me like that, Care. I'm fine, you are making me feel pathetic." Katherine complained, wincing as she sat up.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I left you alone." The blonde girl felt tears emerging.

"No, you deserved a date with Klaus. How did that go?" The brunette asked.

"You almost died!" Caroline cried.

"I did die. And newsflash, this isn't the first time. I'm pretty sure I'm, like, allergic to death or something." Joked Katherine, giving a little laugh. The two blondes glared at her.

"You died!" Stefan exclaimed, joining the conversation.

"Yep. I was just coming out of it when you, Klaus, and Elijah came in." The hospital patient said to them

"How do you know you were dead?" Caroline asked.

"I saw Bonnie, and she talked to me." Katherine explained to the two.

"Bonnie's dead!" Caroline cried out. Stefan gave an 'oh crap' look.

"Dammit, I am so sorry, Care. I meant to tell you, but I didn't know how to break the 'Hey , your best friend since childhood is dead' to you." The male answered. The female blonde felt a few tears fall.

"I can't believe this. First you drowning, then Katherine gets attacked and killed, and now Bonnie's dead! I am single handedly the worst friend ever!" She sobbed. Stefan hugged her and patted her back in comfort.

Katherine watched the two walk out of the room. She felt bad for Bonnie, but she really wanted to know how Klaus and Caroline's date went. She guesses that she'll have to wait to try asking again. Looking around her room, she immediately felt sad. How are people supposed to get better in a room that just makes them depressed.

The door opened again, this time revealing Elijah. The brunette widened her eyes and sat up even further. He came in at sat down on the edge of her hospital bed, looking her over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Kinda eh. I just died, came back, and told Caroline that Bonnie's dead. It's an off day for me." She joked, wincing a little. Elijah raised an eyebrow at her.

"I meant are you in any pain?" He tried again.

"I'm fine, 'Lijah." She sighed, reaching for his hand. She grabbed it and placed it on her chest. He felt the soft drumming of her heart. "See, as long as that beats I am fine. Pain doesn't really matter to me." She removed her hand, placing it back on her lap.

Elijah kept his hand where Katherine had left it, noticing how her heart sped up a bit since he put it there. The monitor that she was hooked up to read exactly what he felt. He slowly ran his fingers up to her throat, a rush a pain hitting him when she looked frightened. Very gently, he ran his fingers over the Silas handprint bruises, mentally cursing himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She nodded, placing a hand on his cheek. She rubbed her thumb across his skin.

"It's okay, really." The curly haired haired girl said quietly back.

The Original moved his fingers from one side of her neck to the other side, tracing each bruise tenderly. She let out a small moan that he tried to ignore. He couldn't ignore all the goosebumps that she was getting. He moved his hand in the opposite direction, and traced up her jaw. As he was about to remove his hand, Elijah noticed something peculiar. Trailing his hand through her hair, he gently laced his fingers around a lock of hair.

Katherine leaned her head into his touch, her eyes closed. When she opened them, she noticed his face had changed.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" She asked, a little nervous. He pulled the lock of hair towards her face so she could see it. The entire grouping of hairs had gone from her natural chocolate brown colour, to this dull gray.

"Oh my god." She whimpered, grabbing the hair, pulling on it so it was even more in front of her. "What's wrong with me?" He brown eyes widened, looking between Elijah and her precious hair. He shook his head, just as confused as she was. But whatever was going on, he would help her and they'd get through it together.

**xXx**

**Katherine, my poor baby. I am not treating her well. I'm sorry. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I know I haven't updated in awhile, I have some pretty messed up things going on in my personal life, but I've renewed my love for writing. I had a problem continuing this story because the shows are so far ahead on a completely different storyline, but then I remembered I stopped watching the shows and I can do whatever the hell I want on my fanfiction account. That being said, I'm going to actually be updating. There are a total of 22 chapters that are going to be in this story. Plus a sequel, but I wouldn't get your hopes up for that anytime soon.**

**Also, I can't stand poor baby Hope's name. Maybe since Caroline, Katherine, Stefan, Kol, and Davina are in the picture the name can be different. Send in a review with your vote, whether Hope's name should be Hope or changed. Thanks for reading this. **

**Much Love,**

**Livvy**


	10. Responding to Reviews

Just responding to the guest reviews from the last chapter. The actual chapter 10 is pissing me off, so I deleted it and am starting over. In the meantime:

**Serena1864** \- fixed it, hope it is better.

**Sam -** I'm glad you like this story.

**Anna-Maria -** Thanks for your really long review. I'm glad you gave me some constructive criticism, and I will respond to nearly everything you wrote. I also figured by oc you meant ooc.

"For example the Kol resurrection thing, like that should have been at least in like 3-4 chapters before it happend to evolve the thing and so on but in your story it was like 'hey klausy give me kats blood and we can bring kol back' 'ok done lets do it'" Kol was resurrected easily, because 1: it is not the main point of this story. 2: Davina has actually spent a lot of time on this, that's why it was easily done. 3: Davina is a very powerful witch, so she finished it pretty quickly. I didn't show it all because this story is going to have a lot of chapters with a lot of stuff going on, and I can't dedicate too much time on part of the plot that is actually important. I wasn't even going to resurrect Kol, but I wanted him in the story. Sorry if it didn't make sense. Also, nobody said anything like hey klausy give me kats blood. Katherine's blood wasn't even used in the spell.

"And also if you are doing a fic where your characters are OC then thats another thing but if u are not then ive got bad news for you.. Kat doesent resemble the person who you have created in your fic Kat is sexy fierce and even bitchy some times whiny obviously she's a Petrova I get that she could be cute(and she is but again you make her seem childish but Kat isn't childish she is flirty and michevious), and at some point you have hit the jackpot when writing her but the thing where she is all friendly with Davina does not work. I would like to add that I loved the part where you made Kat cry when Klaus freed her that was awesome and so genuine but again the part when she said 'umm thanks i guess and laughed' was kinda awful.. "

Okay, so this is neither a IC or OOC fic. It is a little of both. Don't forget that this is nothing like canon TVD or TO, but all the characters are as close to their show counterparts as I can get them. Kat is sexy and fierce, but she is also human which might have changed her perspective on things. Like how she handles her emotions. Vampires may have 'heightened emotions' but humans have very rarely any control over them. Like Katherine, I am a 17 year old teenage girl, so I try to write the scenes as if I were changed from a powerful and strong vampire to a human. Because, from Kat's POV she's no longer the powerful 500 year old she was before summer started and that would probably give her an emotional rollercoaster where she will act like her vampire self one minute, and a childish human the next. Katherine is both of those things right now, the woman she remembers being and the child she never actually got to be but is now. Hope that explains it.

"Oh and 'Lijah is the last person who would roll his eyes at Davina (he is always respectful and he tends to keep it that way always), the only one he would be playful with is Kat. And Davina wasn't really the giggling type and I believe she liked Marcel. And some other things also that make your characters OC. Sorry If this looks like I'm trying to be mean, I am not at all trying to make you feel bad at least you have the corage to publish your work that i lack. (I must have a lot of tipos but its 1am in europe and I'm tired lol) Much love to you and I hope this maybe helps you make the story better? And I will keep on reading :)"

I'm not really sure when Elijah rolled his eyes at Davina, but I know what I do with Elijah's character is to show the fact that he has many sides to him that different people get to see. I'm sure even he would slip and show a playful side to someone he isn't playful with, if that makes sense. Davina is a 16 year old girl, no matter what you've gone through at the age, you will giggle in front of people that evoke that action. And I have stated before, I love Marcel. I love Marcel and Davina's relationship. Marcel is the only ooc person because I've made him the bad guy.

Thanks so much for that review, I hope I explained everything clearly. When I write, I plan it all out so there is a reason for everything I do. It's not because of laziness or bad writing, I write each character and plot-point with a purpose.

**Artemis - **I'm really glad you like the pairings. Kalijah is my favourite, too. Yeah, I gave vampire Katherine feelings because she's not emotionless, she just doesn't let herself look weak in the eyes of others. I've decided that Nadia won't be in this story, sorry. I had a plan for her but now I don't. As for Hayley, I hate her too but she serves a purpose in this fic. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it.

**Wyiliekylie - **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story.

Regards,

Livvy


End file.
